Beloved Pet
by Layla YukarinX99
Summary: Untuk pertama kalinya Cagalli mau berbagi pelacurnya kepada Stellar dan mereka melakukan threesome. Lalu apakah permainan yang akan dibawa Athrun untuk kekasihnya Kira, saat kakak dari Cagalli itu sedang 'istirahat' bekerja di kantornya? Chapter 7 UP. WARN CONTAIN : YURI, YAOI, BISEXSUAL, BDSM, HARD LEMON. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. KHUSUS 18KE ATAS
1. Chapter 0

**WARN CONTAIN ; OOC, YURI, YAOI, BISEXUAL, BDSM, HARD LEMON!**

**FOR 18+ ONLY**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**I DON'T OWN GSD AND ALL CHARACTER**

**PLEASE ENJOY, AND THANK YOU :)**

* * *

_Aku tidak perduli dengan semuanya..._

_Selama dia bisa menjadi 'Slave' ku..._

_Maka aku tidak memperdulikanya, kekayaan, ketenaran, semua kenikmatan dunia ini..._

_Akan kuberikan segalanya untuk menjadikanya 'Slave' ku yang setia..._

_CHAPTER 0 ; Cagalli's birthday gift _

**All Cagalli's P.O.V**

18 April di musim semi. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Cagalli Yula Athha. Ah sebenarnya bukan hanya aku saja sih yang berulang tahun. Namun kakak kembarku juga merayakanya. Hari jadi kami yang lahir bersama-sama. Di usia yang kedua puluh empat ini, aku sudah mendapatkan segalanya yang aku inginkan, kekayaan, ketenaran, semua kenikmatan duniawi. Cagalli Yula Athha, siapa yang tidak mengenal selebriti yang sempurna seperti aku? Cantik, berbakat, dan juga berprestasi. Semua orang memujaku.

Malam ini, aku mengadakan pesta meriah dan mewah yang dihadiri oleh teman-teman sesama selebriti, pengusaha, pejabat dan lain-lain. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang cukup berpengaruh di jagad hiburan, politik, sosial, dan lainya. Karena Alamarhum Ayah adalah rekan-rekan mereka. Ayahku adalah politikus yang sangat berpengaruh pada era ini. Di sana juga hadir Athrun Zala, seorang artis tampan yang 'hot'. Sahabatku dan juga kakakku.

Aku berdiri sambil memandangi orang-orang yang menikmati pesta yang telah kurancang dengan biaya yang tidak murah. Aku menghabiskan sekitar lima juta dolar untuk menyiapkan pesta yang mewah ini. Champagne yang mewah, wine berkelas, semua jamuan makan malam mahal telah dipersiapkan untuk memanjakan tamu-tamuku. Aku senang mereka bisa menikmati pesta ini.

Ada beberapa artis kenamaan seperti Mirria Haww, Fllay Allister, datang menghampiriku saat mereka tahu aku sedang menyendiri dan memperhatikan mereka.

"Pesta yang meriah, Cagalli", sapa si rambut coklat itu padaku.

"Ckckck, aku yakin ini bukan pesta apa-apa bagi dia", sindir Fllay padaku.

"Hahaha. Apakah kalian menikmatinya?", tawaku.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Cagalli", Mirria mengulurkan tanganya untuk menjabat tanganku.

"Terima kasih, Mirria", aku peluk wanita yang merintis karirnya dari bernanyi itu. Sesaat aku melepaskanya.

"Kau benar-benar beruntung ya? Hmm. Selamat ulang tahun, bodoh", Fllay tersenyum padaku. Aku pun memeluknya.

Tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam. Para tamu pun kembali pulang dengan rasa puas di raut wajah mereka. Aku senang mereka menikmati pesta ini. Aku menuju ke kamarku yang berada di lantai dua. Di dalam kamarku, aku menemukan bertumpuk-tumpuk hadiah. Mulai dari karangan bunga, dan kado-kado lainya. Aku tersenyum melihat hadiah-hadiah tersebut.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengganti baju terlebih dahulu, lalu membuka satu persatu kado dari rekan-rekanku. Setelah selesai, aku duduk di tempat tidur. Membuka satu persatu bungkus kado yang entah dari siapa saja. Aku tidak sempat melihat namanya satu persatu. Aku membuka sebuah kado berbentuk kotak. Di dalamnya terdapat kumpulan foto-fotoku di kumpulkan dalam sebuah album yang apik.

Terdapat tulisan-tulisan 'I love You, Cagalli' dengan tanda hati berwarna merah. 'You're the best!'.

Aku tersenyum. Aku sangat menyukainya, teriakan histeris dari para penggemarku, puji-pujian mereka padaku, aku merasa mereka adalah budak-budak dari ketenaranku. Aku menyayangi mereka. Seperti 'budak'. Ya, diantara semua kesempurnaan yang aku miliki, aku memiliki kelainan orientasi seks.

Aku menyukai permainan 'Master &amp; Slave'. Entah sejak saat kapan, aku merubah minat seks ku menjadi fetish seperti itu. Mungkin karena aku selalu dipuja-puja oleh para penggemarku, semua orang menyanjungku, dan itu membuatku merasa seperti seorang 'Master', atau lebih tepatnya 'Mistress' bagi wanita.

Jujur bukan ini saja kelainan seks yang aku miliki untuk pertama kalinya. Sewaktu aku SMP, aku pernah menyodomi kakakku sendiri Kira Yamato. Aku menyodominya mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya kakakku merupakan seorang GAY!

Ya, sewaktu SMP aku pernah mengintipnya berduaan dengan Athrun di kamar mandi sekolah, dan kau tahu apa yang kakakku lakukan? Dia bercinta dengan Athrun yang sejatinya adalah seorang pria. Masih teringat jelas di kepalaku, kakakku yang terkenal 'cool' itu menjadi seorang yang kemayu di hadapan Athrun saat mereka sedang berhubungan badan.

**_Flashback_**

_**Normal P.O.V**_

_"Hah… ahh!", suara Athrun berat saat dia sedang memasukkan kejantananya ke anus Kira._

_"A…Athrun…! Ghh!", Kira berusaha menahan sakitnya saat Athrun berhasil menembus anusnya. Setelah diam beberapa saat, akhirnya Kira menaik turunkan pinggangnya di atas penis Athrun._

_Mereka berciuman satu sama lain,dan saling memagutkan lidah. Air liur mereka tumpah tapi mereka tidak memperdulikan itu. Kira dan Athrun terlalu terbuai dengan kenikmatan dunia tersebut._

_"Athrun, aku mencintaimu!", keluhnya di saat Athrun masih asik menyodoki anusnya._

_"Aku juga, Kira!", semakin kuat dia menghujamkan penisnya ke dalam._

_Setelah lima belas menit, Cagalli yang sedari tadi mengintip merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam pikiranya. Bagaimana bisa dia menikmati pemandangan yang langka ini? Dadanya begitu ketat, sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar kalau celana dalam yang dia gunakan basah karena itu._

_"Kira, aku ingin keluar!", semakin cepat Athrun memompa anus Kira yang semakin licin._

_"Ayo, Athrun! Keluarkan spermamu! Arrhh!", Kira dengan cepat menyambut penis Athrun dengan mendorongkan pantatnya menuju ke Athrun._

_CRASH_

_Kedua pemuda itu terkapar bersimbah sperma. Terlihat dari lubang anus Kira, sperma hangat yang dikeluarkan oleh Athrun di dirinya masih mengalir. Kira menciumi pipi Athrun._

_"Athrun… apakah kau membenciku karena hal ini?", tanya Kira dengan wajah merona._

_"Tidak. Aku tidak mungkin bisa membencimu", jawabnya sambil memakai celana panjangnya._

_Kira hanya terduduk diam. Tubuhnya masih basah oleh keringat dan sperma Athrun. Dia belum memakai baju seperti pemuda dengan rambut navy itu. Mata zamrud Athrun menelisik ke air muka Kira. Walaupun telah menjalani seks, sepertinya ada yang membuat dia sedih._

_"Ada apa, Kira?", tanya Athrun sambil menyelimuti tubuh Kira dengan seragamnya._

_"Aku… aku telah merebut keperjakaanmu… aku mohon maaf", pemuda dengan rambut coklat tersebut tertunduk._

_"Bodoh. Kau harus bertanggung jawab", kata Athrun sambil mengusap-usap kepala Kira._

_"Ya.. ", jawabnya pelan._

_"Mulai saat ini, kau harus menjadi pelayan hasratku. Kau mengerti?", pernyataan Athrun membuat Kira mendongak._

_"Athrun….", Kira tidak menyangka kalau Athrun akan mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya._

_"Kau milikku, mengerti?", dia pun mencumbu Kira yang masih termangu. Namun Kira balas mencium Athrun dengan ganasnya. Itulah kehidupan awal cinta mereka sampai saat ini. Athrun adalah pacar pertama Athrun sampai sekarang._

_Sesampainya di rumah, Cagalli langsung masuk kamarnya. Dia tidak bisa menghentikan wajah memerahnya karena seharian ini dia masih terpikir dengan apa yang kakaknya lakukan di sekolah tadi. Kira yang tidak tahu pun kebingungan dengan Cagalli yang sikapnya agak berbeda dari biasanya. Saat makan malam hanya terjadi kebisuan diantara mereka berdua. Sampai akhirnya Kira menanyakan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membantu Cagalli._

_"Cagalli, ada apa denganmu seharian ini?", tanya Kira._

_"Bu… bukan apa-apa!", tukasnya._

_Cagalli langsung berlari ke kamarnya. Wajahnya masih merah padam. Kira merasa ada yang aneh, namun dia tidak ingin memaksa adiknya itu berbicara terlalu jauh._

_Pukul 10.00 malam, Cagalli tidak bisa tidur di kamarnya. Entah kenapa tidak seperti biasanya. Otaknya masih memainkan ingatan apa yang dia lihat tadi siang. Dia pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya menuju ke kamar Kira untuk mengecek apakah kakaknya sudah tertidur atau tidak. Jika tidak, dia ingin minum teh hangat bersama dengan kakaknya itu._

_Cagalli masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu, dan terlihatlah Kira sedang memasukkan buah mentimun dalam anusnya. Mata Cagalli terbelalak melihat itu. Kira yang kaget juga langsung menghentikan kegiatanya. Namun, kali ini Cagalli tetap masuk ke kamar Kira. Kira yang kebingungan langsung menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dengan selimut karena malu dilihat oleh kembaranya._

_"Kira… kau…", Cagalli masih tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya._

_"M…maaf Cagalli… aku aku…", Kira tidak tahu harus berbicara apa._

_"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah melihatmu melakukan hal yang sama pada Athrun tadi siang", dia sambil facepalm._

_Kira terperanjat. Dia tidak percaya Cagalli mengetahui hasratnya yang salah itu._

_"Maaf…", tunduknya._

_"Kau pikir aku akan membencimu karena hal seperti itu hah?", Cagalli tertawa pasrah._

_"Cagalli…", Kira tahu apa maksudnya itu._

_"Kau adalah kakakku. Apapun keputusanmu, aku mendukungmu", senyumnya._

_Kira tersenyum. Dia senang memiliki adik yang begitu mencintainya walaupun dia seorang gay. Tidak lama terdengar peluh kenikmatan dalam kamar Kira. Cagalli memasukkan timun itu berulang-ulang kali ke anus Kira._

_"Ah, ah, Ah! Cagalli!", dalam keadaan menungging Kira memasrahkan Cagalli untuk mengaduk-aduk anusnya._

_"Dasar pelacur milik Athrun!", berkali kali Cagalli menampar-nampar kumpulan daging pantat Kira dengan kasar._

_Kira merasa bahagia bahwa dua orang yang mencintainya, yaitu Athrun dan Cagalli bisa memuaskan hasratnya. Sejak itu Cagalli menganggap dirinya sebagai seorang 'Mistress'._

_**End Normal P.O.V**_

_** Endflashback**_

**Back to Cagalli's P.O.V**

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Ku dengar suara pintu kamarku di ketuk berkali-kali. Siapa malam-malam perlu denganku seperti ini? Aku pun beranjak dari tempat tidur. Saat kubuka pintu kamarku, aku melihat Kira bersama dengan pacarnya sudah bergandengan mesra.

"Hai Cagalli", senyum kakakku.

"Ada apa malam-malam begini? Athrun, kau belum pulang?", tanyaku sambil melihat Athrun yang kemejanya sudah berhamburan.

"Kau jahat sekali sih. Aku berencana untuk menginap malam ini. Lagipula aku sudah lama tidak menginap disini ya'kan sayang?", tanya Athrun sambil mencium rambut Kira. Itu membuatku sedikit muak. Jujur saja aku sedikit iri dengan mereka yang sudah pacaran sejak SMP, sedangkan aku belum mendapatkan pacar. Yah, sejujurnya aku ingin mendapatkan pacar yang bisa kujadikan 'Slave' sih.

"Katakan ada perlu apa? Kau sudah mendapatkan ijinku untuk menginap", ungkapku judes.

"Jangan merengut seperti itu, Cagalli. Itu tidak baik. Kau bisa dapat kerutan di wajahmu tahu", kakakku mengelus wajahku. "Sebenarnya kami belum memberi hadiah padamu. Itu sebabnya kami kemari untuk memberikanya".

"Hadiah?", tanyaku. Iya ya, aku sampai lupa menagih hadiah pada mereka berdua. Aku melihat ada kardus besar sekali di belakang mereka. "Itu hadiahnya?", kutunjuk kardus yang berada di belakang mereka berdua.

Akhirnya aku mempersilahkan mereka berdua masuk sekaligus membawa hadiah mereka ke dalam kamarku. Karena aku tidak bisa membawanya. Sebuah kardus besar, dengan pita berwarna hijau diatasnya. Aku penasaran apa isinya ya?

"Silahkan di buka, Cagalli", Kira mempersilahkan aku untuk membukanya.

PLOK!

Saat kubuka tutup kado tersebut, dinding penyangga kardus lain pun rubuh. Terlihatlah seorang gadis seumuranku dengan rambut merah muda tergerai panjang, kulit yang putih bersih, dengan tanpa sehelai benangpun, kecuali pegangan leher seperti hewan yang melingkar di lehernya. Terlihat mimik muka ketakutan, malu, saat aku melihatnya.

Saat itu juga aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Seorang 'Slave' sempurna yang kakak dan pacarnya berikan padaku, di hari ulang tahunku ini.

PLAK!

Athrun memukul pantatnya dengan keras. Itu membuatnya mengaduh. Aku jatuh cinta pada suaranya…

"Bodoh! Cepat berikan salam kepada 'Mistress' mu!", teriak Athrun kasar sambil menarik tali yang mengikat pada lehernya.

"Se…selamat… ulang tahun… Mistress…", dia menunduk hormat padaku.

Dia bersujud padaku. Astaga… aku tidak percaya ini… Lalu Kira menyalakan dildo elektrik yang ada di anus Slave ku dengan alat pengendali jarak jauh. Slave itu berusaha menahanya, aku bisa mendengarnya, dia berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara-suaranya.

PLOP!

Dildo itu dengan mudahnya keluar dari anusnya yang sudah basah dan licin.

"Ha.. ahhh!", dia berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Ara-ara, bagaimana Cagalli? Kau menyukainya? Dia adalah anjing yang nakal", senyum Kira terlihat puas mengerjai Slave itu.

"Katakan siapa namamu?", tanyaku. Darahku sudah berdesir. Aku tidak bisa menahanya.

"L..Lacus Clyne… Mistress… Cagalli… saya… saya akan menjadi Slave yang setia untuk Mistress Cagalli…", suaranya yang merdu. Aku mencintainya… semua yang ada di dalam dirinya… Lacus Clyne…

**To Be Countinued**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hai Minna-san semuaa :)**_

_**Terima kasih uda repiu dan juga sudah mbaca karya saya :)**_

_**Hehehe gak nyangka dapet respon yang bagus dari minna-san semua :)**_

_**WARN CONTAIN YURI, YAOI, STARIGHT, BISEXSUAL, BDSM!**_

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

_**_**18+ ONLY!**_**_

_****PLEASE ENJOY, AND THANK YOU :)****_

* * *

CHAPTER 1 ; Play's Begin 

_All Cagalli P.O.V_

Malam ini aku habiskan untuk bermain Master dan Slave bersama dengan 'hadiah' yang kakak dan Athrun berikan padaku, Lacus Clyne. Aku sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan memakai pakaian yang terbuat dari latex ketat berwarna merah yang membungkus tubuhku. Bentuk sempurna dari tubuhku juga terlihat. Dadaku membusung , terlihat puting susuku terlihat mengacung kedepan dengan keras. Bagaimana tidak keras? Aku sudah sangat terangsang melihat 'Slave' baruku. Aku biarkan dia dimainkan oleh Athrun dan Kira dengan mengerjainya.

Aku mengambil sebuah cambuk kecil yang biasa kupakai untuk memukuli bokong Kira. Terkadang aku juga memakai bokong Kira untuk memuaskan hasratku. Tak lupa aku memakai dildo strap-on sehingga aku terlihat memiliki penis seperti Kira dan Athrun. Aku juga menyiapkan susu cair, serta alat injeksi berupa suntikan yang berukuran besar. Kini selesai sudah persiapanku. Khusus malam ini aku, Kira, dan Athrun bermain denganya.

"Ayo buka mulutmu, anjing kecil",perintah Athrun. Namun Lacus menolak untuk mengulum penis Athrun yang sudah tegang sedari tadi.

"Ti…tidak…", tolaknya. Ahh… suara itu semakin membuatku terangsang…

"Cepat lakukan saja!", dengan kasar Kira menarik rambut Lacus dan membuat mulutnya terbuka. Akhirnya penis Athrun dapat masuk ke mulut sempit gadis yang tidak berdaya itu. Aku pun menghampiri kedua lelaki yang saling berciuman tersebut dimana Slave ku dipaksa untuk mengulum penis Athrun.

"Hei kalian. Jangan seperti itu pada Slave ku", kataku sambil ikutan berciuman dengan Athrun dan Kira. Aku juga ikutan mengocok dildo yang terpasang di pinggangku dengan rambut pink milik Slave ku yang kehabisan nafas karena Athrun menyodoki tenggorokanya dengan kasar.

"Sudah persiapanmu Cagalli?", tanya Kira yang melihatku dengan persiapan yang lengkap.

Akhirnya aku menarik tali pengekang leher Lacus dan memaksanya berjalan seperti anjing. Dia merangkak mengikuti kemana aku mengarah. Ke kasur king size yang terselimuti seprai sutra berwarna coklat tua.

"Mulai saat ini aku akan memanggilmu,_ bitch_, pelacur, atau apapun itu. Kau harus memanggilku Mistress Cagalli, atau Mistress saja. Kau juga harus memanggil kedua orang ini dengan kata Master Kira, dan Master Athrun. Kau harus patuh pada perintahku dan mereka berdua, jika kau tidak mematuhi perintah kami, maka kami akan menghukummu. Kau mengerti?", tanyaku dengan menekan suaraku.

"Baik Mistress….", jawabnya lemah.

"Hei, bukankah seharusnya anjing itu menggonggong", tanya Kira sambil menampar bokong milik Lacus.

PLAK!

"G..guk!", dia balas menggonggong.

"Anak baik", pujiku.

Di kasur aku menahan kedua tangan Lacus ke belakang. Memastikan dia tidak akan memberontak saat Kira akan melakukan sesi enema. Enema adalah memasukkan cairan tertentu ke perut seseorang melalui alat. Kali ini aku ingin Slave ku merasakan betapa nikmatnya enema itu. Pada awalnya Athrun dan Kira memasukkan jari-jari mereka ke dalam anus Lacus, dan juga mencibit-cibit klitorisnya.

"Ahh… hhg", keluh Slaveku. Suara itu terdengar seperti alunan musik merdu di telingaku. Aku pun tidak mau kalah. Kubuat dia semakin terangsang dengan kecupan-kecupan di lehernya.

"Lubang anusnya sempit sekali. Apakah ini terasa enak?", Kira memainkan jari-jarinya ke anus Lacus. Dengan responsif cincin anus Lacus menjepit jepit jari Kira yang bermain di dalamnya. "Lihat! Dia sangat menyukainya!"

"Tidak… Master… hhy!", detak jantung Lacus berdebar kencang, kurasakan putingnya pun mengeras. Aku yakin dia akan segera keluar. Kuremas-remas payudaranya yang ranum itu.

"Kau tidak boleh orgasme sebelum aku izinkan, kau mengerti?", kutarik putting merah muda milik Slave cantikku tersebut.

"Mi…Mistress! Saya tidak tahan lagi! Saya ingin orgasme!", teriaknya tanpa memperdulikan rasa malu tersebut.

"Bagus", aku tersenyum. Memberi Athrun dan Kira kode untuk segera membuat pelacurku ini segera orgasme. Athrun menggigit klitorisnya yang membengkak, dan Kira meraih titik sensitif di dalam anusnya.

"Gyaa!", teriaknya saat itu juga cairan bening mengalir dari vagina dan anusnya. Ya, dia orgasme untuk yang pertama. Nafasnya terputus putus. Aku senang dia bisa orgasme.

Kira dan Athrun menjilati cairan milik Slaveku dan meminumnya. Mereka sudah terbiasa meminum cairan orgasmeku juga, jadi tak ada masalah buat mereka. Kurasakan tenaganya sedikit mengurang, dan dia menyandarkan dirinya padaku. Kuciumi cuping kupingnya dan kuhisap lehernya. Hisapan di lehernya meninggalkan bekas merah. Aku tersenyum melihat tanda merah tersebut.

"Nah, Bitch sekarang kita lakukan ini", Kira memasukkan suntikan besar tanpa jarum tersebut ke susu cair yang sudah kusediakan.

Badanya gemetar. Sepertinya dia tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Aku pun berusaha menenangkanya. Aku angkat selangkangan Lacus dan membuat lubang anus dan vaginanya terbuka lebar. Agar Kira bisa dengan leluasa menyuntikkan susu tersebut ke anus Slave ku.

"Jangan tegang, bitch. Itu akan membuatmu sakit. Rileks saja", aku paksakan lidahku masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Athrun juga membantu menghialngkan rasa sakitnya dengan menghisap payudaranya.

"MMh", keluhnya saat sedikit demi sedikit menahan cairan tersebut masuk ke anusnya.

Dengan perlahan Kira meyuntikkan susu cair tersebut sampai habis. Aku juga merasakan perutnya mulai membuncit sedikit saat kuraba-raba perutnya yang ramping tersebut. Kurasakan kulitnya begitu halus dan wangi. Aku yakin kulit putih seputih salju ini memiliki perawatan terbaik untuk menunjang penampilanya. Alhasil susu sebanyak satu liter pun masuk tanpa sisa. Terlihat ada sedikit yang mengalir dari anusnya.

"Bagaimana bitch? Apa yang kau rasakan?", kataku sambil menggigit lembut cuping telinganya.

"P..perut saya terasa penuh, Mistress…", aku mendengarnya. Suaranya terdengar terasa tidak nyaman.

"Tapi kalau seperti ini enak loh", Kira yang masih di depan vagina Lacus langsung menjilati anus Slave itu. Dengan jilatan-jilatan tersebut tentu saja membuat Lacus kembali terangsang. Lidah Kira memang terampil untuk mengeksplorasi daerah tersebut.

Athrun berdiri di hadapan Lacus dan diriku. Dia menyodorkan kejantananya kepada Lacus. Mengerti akan keinginan Athrun, aku memaksa membuka mulut slave ku itu untuk mengulum penis Athrun. Sebenarnya Athrun juga merupakan bisexual. Terkadang aku melakukan sex threesome denganya dan juga Kira.

"Cepat kulum penis Master Athrun!", perintahku sambil membuka mulutnya. Karena begitu pasrah dia tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain menuruti kemauanku. Ku paksa penis Athrun memasuki rongga mulutnya.

"Khh! Kh!", mulut sempitnya itu penuh dengan kumpulan daging tersebut. Athrun tersenyum dan memasukkan penisnya kembali lebih dalam ke tenggorokan slave milik Cagalli ini. Entah kenapa Athrun langsung memuntahkan spermanya di dalam mulutnya.

"Telan itu! Jangan sampai kau menyia-nyiakanya!", Athrun mendekap kepala Lacus.

CRROOOTT!

Tiba-tiba susu yang berada di anus Lacus muncrat dengan derasnya. Kira terkejut karena dia tidak menyangka Lacus akan ejakulasi secepat itu. Alhasil susu sebanyak satu liter yang berada di anus Slaveku itu membasahi wajah Kira. Aku pun tidak kalah terkejut.

"Ku…kurang ajar…", umpat kakakku. Jelas saja dia marah bukan? Belum meminta izin dariku atau dari Kira, dia sudah berani menyia-nyiakan kerja keras kakakku. Dia mengambil cambuk yang aku bawa tadi, dengan kasar dia mencambuk kewanitaan milik anjing kecilku.

PLAK! PLAK!

"Gyaa! M..maaf Tuan! Gyaa!", tubuhnya meronta-ronta berontak dariku. Namun mana mungkin aku membiarkanya kabur.

"Sudah Kira, ayo kita hukum dia bersama-sama", Athrun berbalik ke arah Kira dan lalu mencumbunya. Ternyata cumbuan maut Athrun mampu menenangkan amarah Kira.

Tidak lama kemudian, dengan brutal aku menyodokan penis mainanku ke vaginanya yang terasa sempit dan hangat. Aku memintanya untuk menduduki penisku, dan dari belakang Kira menusukkan sebuah botol ke dalam anus Slaveku. Athrun sibuk menyodomi kakakku.

"Ah, ahh Athrun! Yeah baby!", dengan rasa nafsunya, Kira memaju mundurkan pinggulnya agar penis Athrun mampu mengenai titik lemah dalam anusnya. Dengan nafsu yang sama juga dia menyodomi anus Lacus dengan botol sampai-sampai botol tersebut hampir masuk seluruhnya.

"Hmh, Kira, kau memang genit ya?", tanyanya sambil memilin-milin putting Kira.

Athrun mengimbangi permainan Kira yang begitu sensual. Dengan erotisnya, Kira memutar bokonya agar dia bisa mendapatkan kenikmatan lebih dari Athrun. Membalas kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya, Athrun mempercepat ritmenya sambil mengocok kejantanan Kira.

"Jika masalah seperti ini tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kekasihku", Athrun menjilat telinga Kira.

"Ohh Athrun, hmm", Kira memutar kepalanya agar bisa berciuman dengan Athrun.

"Ah, ah! Mistress! Mistress!", jeritnya seirama dengan tusukan penisku ke dalam rahimnya.

"Ini yang kau inginkan bukan?", tanyaku menggoda. "Kau menginginkan aku dan Kira menghukummu karena kau menikmatinya bukan?"

"Y..ya!", teriaknya. Kurasakan vaginanya semakin menyempit begitu kutanya seperti itu. Aku tahu hal itu, sayang. Kehangatan yang luar biasa ini, dari dalam perutnya. Ah, sialan! Aku tidak bisa menahan orgasmeku. Tapi aku harus membuat Slave ku ini orgasme terlebih dahulu. Kuperhatikan tanganya mengelus-elus klitorisnya.

"Kalau dilihat kau ingin orgasme?", tanyaku sambil mencibit putting susunya yang berwarna merah muda.

"Hah, hah, hah!", dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku saat kudengar ada tamparan-tamparan di pantat anjing kecilku itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kira?

"Benarkah Cagalli?", tanyanya sambil mengeluar masukkan botol tersebut dengan cepat di ansunya yang sudah becek. "Sepertinya itu benar. Lihat, bahkan anusnya sudah tidak bisa menutup karena aku menyodokinya dengan botol ini".

Aku berhenti bergerak, dan mengeluarkan penisku dari vaginanya. Terlihat ada raut wajah kecewa di wajahnya yang sudah hampir orgasme itu.

"Mi..Mistress… kenapa anda…", dia hampir menangis karena aku menggodanya seperti itu.

"Kau menginginkanya bukan? Sebagai Slave yang baik apa yang harus kau katakan pada Mistressmu?", tanyaku sengaja ingin membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat dan menghilangkan rasa malunya.

"S..saya mohon… mohon… ", suaranya pelan dan hampir tak terdengar. Yah, walaupun begitu aku juga akan tahu jawabanya. Aku menunggunya.

"Apa katamu? Aku tak mendengarnya!", kutampar buah dada milik Lacus yang tergantung dengan indahnya.

"Saya mohon… Saya mohon buat saya keluar sekarang juga! Saya ingin sperma anda! Saya ingin anda menghukum saya!", dia ternyata benar-benar menjadi pelacur jika sudah seperti ini. Hmmh, tentu saja sayang. Jika itu keinginanmu…

"Bagus! Kau benar-benar pelacur heh?! Rasakan ini!", kusodoki vagina Lacus yang sudah becek tersebut dengan cepat. Sebentar lagi aku juga akan keluar, ah sialan!

"GYAAA! Mistress saya keluar!", jeritan lengkingnya bersamaan dengan cairan cintanya yang berasal dari vaginaku dan juga miliknya.

"A..Athrun! Sayang, ah! Ah!", penis Kira mengejang lalu menumpahkan sperma diatas pantat Lacus. Tidak berselang lama Athrun juga orgasme di anus hangat milik kakakku.

"Orgh! Kira!", Athrun meluapkan sperma hangatnya.

Lacus terkulai lemas dan jatuh dalam pelukanku. Nafasnya tidak beraturan, dadanya masih berdebar kecang, kucium wangi rambutnya, sekaligus bercampur dengan bau air mani dan sperma yang berada di tubuhnya. Kubiarkan saja dia beristirahat dahulu. Pasti dia lelah karena hampir tiga jam kita melakukan pesta seks seperti ini.

"Lacus", panggilku. Namun tidak ada jawaban. Kulihat dia sudah memejamkan matanya. AKu tersenyum melihat betapa polosnya anak ini saat tertidur.

PLOP!

Botol yang tertanam di anusnya pun keluar dengan mudah. Kira masih berciuman dengan Athrun sambil berbaring di atas kasurku. Kami berempat kelelahan. Aku tersenyum puas dengan hadiah yang mereka berikan kepadaku. Hadiah pemuas hasrat seks yang luar biasa nikmatnya.

"Terima kasih Kira, Athrun. Hadiah ini tidak ada duanya", aku berkata pelan agar tidak membangunkan Lacus yang masih tidur dalam pelukanku.

"Ah, aku sampai lupa Cagalli", jawab Kira menyudahi ciumanya bersama Athrun.

"Hah? Apa?", tanyaku.

"Sebelum jam sembilan pagi, anak itu sudah harus dikembalikan", Kira menolehiku.

"Apa katamu? Jam sembilan?", aku menaikkan alisku.

"Iya. Anak itu kami berdua sewa dari agensi pelacuran yang terkenal. Harga anak itu mahal loh", Kira menjelaskan bahwa anak itu di 'sewa'. AA! Tidaaak! Ini menghancurkan harapanku!

"Apa katamu disewa?! Anak ini?!", jeritku tertahan.

"Iya. Hahaha", Athrun tertawa melihat ekspresiku yang kaget.

"Sialan! Kupikir kalian berdua membelinya untukku!", aku kesal. Bagaimana bisa hadiah seperti ini mereka tidak membelikanya untukku!

"Ya, kupikir kau tidak menyukainya. Kami tidak ingin membelikan barang yang kau tidak suka. Benar 'kan sayang?", dengan manja Kira bersender di dada bidang milik Athrun.

"Benar Cagalli. Kami hanya coba-coba kok", cengirnya seakan menguburkan harapanku.

Aku hanya bisa facepalm mengetahui hadiah ini merupakan hadiah sewa. Padahal aku ingin anak ini selalu ada disampingku untuk memuaskan nafsuku yang salah ini. Padahal 'kan asyik sekali kalau aku punya Slave seperti dia. Cantik, polos, ahh.. bahkan aku tidak bisa menjelaskan apapun lagi untuk mendeskripsikan kesempurnaanya.

"Aku akan membelinya", tegasku.

Sepasang kekasih itu menoleh padaku. Seakan tidak percaya apa yang aku katakan. Kini aku serius.

"Kau… akan membelinya, Cagalli?", tanya Kira keheranan.

"Memangnya kenapa?", aku membalas pandangan Kira.

"Kau gila ya? Anak itu harganya mahal sekali loh", Athrun memperingatkanku.

"Akan kubeli!", aku tidak ingin tidak ada yang tidak setuju dengan ideku. Jika mahal, aku tidak perduli berapapun harganya akan kubeli! Selama anak ini, Lacus Clyne. Akan kujadikan dia budak seksku, pelacurku, binatang kesayanganku, apapun itu! 

**To Be Countinued**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hai Minna-san semuaa :)**_

_**Terima kasih uda repiu dan juga sudah mbaca karya saya :)**_

_**WARN CONTAIN YURI, YAOI, STRAIGHT, BISEXSUAL, BDSM!**_

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

_**_**18+ ONLY!**_**_

_****PLEASE ENJOY, AND THANK YOU :)****_

* * *

Chapter 2 ; Pet's Background

_Normal P.O.V_

Pagi setelah sex party yang diadakan oleh Cagalli di malam hari jadinya bersama kakak kembarnya, aktris tersebut melihat terbangun menyadari bahwa seorang Lacus Clyne tertidur disampingnya dengan keadaan bugil namun tertutup selimut warna coklat senada dengan warna seprai ranjangnya. Dia baru ingat kalau semalam merupakan malam yang luar biasa baginya. Bisa menikmati seks yang sangat liar dengan Slave yang disewa oleh kakak dan pacarnya.

TOK! TOK!

Pintu kamar Cagalli diketuk oleh seorang maid muda. Mengetahui itu adalah maid yang biasa mengurusi rumahnya, maka gadis berumur dua puluh empat tahun tersebut mempersilahkan maid nya memasuki kamarnya.

"Ya! Masuklah!", teriaknya dari dalam.

"Selamat pagi, Cagalli-sama", sambut pelayan tersebut.

Maid dengan mata magenta, rambut blonde itu memasuki ruangan Cagalli. DIa melihat Nona besarnya itu dalam keadaan tanpa busana apapun masih terbaring di ranjang bersama dengan wanita lain.

"Yo Stellar", sapa si Nona besar sambil membangunkan badanya. Dia ingin melihat maidnya itu memakai seragam yang dia perintahkan kemarin lusa. Yaitu rok diatas lutut, tanpa celana dalam, dan juga bra tentunya. Sehingga payudara milik Stellar itu menggantung dengan indahnya.

"Sepertinya anda memiliki peliharaan baru", jawabnya datar.

"Hahaha, kau cemburu?", tawanya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Bisa dikatakan seperti itu", singkatnya. Maid tersebut mendatangi Cagalli yang masih duduk di ranjangnya. Cagalli mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh maid cantiknya ini. Wanita tersebut duduk di pinggir ranjang, dan Stellar bersimpuh dihadapan kemaluan milik Nonanya. Dia dengan lahapnya menjilati klitoris Cagalli.

"Tapi, aku tidak memperlakukanya spesial seperti ini padanya loh", tiba-tiba urine Cagalli keluar dengan derasnya dimulut Stellar yang menganga seakan menunggu air seni tersebut masuk kemulutnya. "Ayo, buka mulutmu. Ini untukmu, Stellar-chan".

"Ah… Cagalli-sama..", Stellar meminum habis air seni dari Cagalli. Seakan masih kurang, dia masih menjilati sisa-sia air tersebut di kewanitaan aktris yang semalam baru saja bercinta dengan Lacus.

Merasa puas dengan minum air seni dari Cagalli, dan sudah membersihkan kewanitaan Cagalli yang tadi masih basah, dia segera beranjak dari hadapanya. Lalu dia membuka gorden-gorden kamar yang meghalangi sinar matahari yang masuk ke kamar nonanya. Itulah kegiatan sehari-hari Stellar Loussier dipagi hari. Menjadi toilet pagi hari untuk Cagalli. Sebelumnya Cagalli memungutnya dari jalanan karena dia diterlantarkan orang tuanya yang tidak menyetujuinya menikah dengan gadis lain. Hal itu tentu saja bertentangan dengan norma kehidupan yang berlaku bukan? Stellar pernah berpacaran dengan seorang gadis teman SMA nya, bahkan mereka akan merencanakan pernikahan sejenis. Namun kedua orang tuanya menentang, dan membuangnya kejalanan.

"Stellar, tolong sediakan teh dan kue untukku dan anak ini", perintah Cagalli sambil berdiri dari ranjangnya menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Baik", si iris magenta pun pergi dari kamar Cagalli.

Suara shower yang berasal dari kamar mandi Cagalli membuat si rambut pink yang tertidur pulas tadi terbangun. Dibukanya kelopak matanya perlahan. Dia tidak ingat berada dimana sekarang. Yang jelas tadi malam ada seseorang yang menyewanya untuk pelayanan seksnya. Tidak lama Cagalli yang tidak memakai handuk pun keluar dari kamar mandinya. Melihat gadis itu mulai bangun, Cagalli menyapanya.

"Yo, Lacus. Selamat pagi", sapa Cagalli dengan ramah.

"E…ehh? C…C…Cagalli… sama?!", Lacus terkejut dengan keluarnya Cagalli dari shower tanpa mengenakan apapun.

Akhirnya Cagalli mempersilahkan Lacus untuk mandi terlebih dahulu. Lacus terlihat malu-malu dan takut-takut kepada Cagalli yang dikenalnya sebagai seorang artis papan atas yang sangat terkenal. Tapi dia berusaha bersikap wajar-sewajarnya. Setelah mandi, dan berpakaian, teh dan sarapan yang telah dipesan oleh Stellar pun datang. Lacus dan Cagalli menikmati sarapanya di balkon kamarnya.

"Selamat pagi, Cagalli-sama", senyumnya ramah.

"Halo", sahutnya.

"Saya tidak menyangka bahwa yang menyewa saya adalah anda. Suatu kehormatan bagi saya bisa melayani anda", suaranya begitu merdu. Membuat Cagalli mabuk kepayang.

"Ah, itu. Hahaha, sebenarnya Athrun, dan pacarnya yang menyewamu untuk hadiah ulang tahunku", Cagalli ingin mengklarifikasi pernyataan Lacus.

"Oh.. Heh?! Kira-sama dan Athrun-sama?!", dia syok. Dia tidak tahu kalau Athrun dan Kira berpacaran.

"Kamu tidak ingat ya?", tanya Cagalli agak aneh. Padahal semalam mereka melakukanya bersama-sama.

"Ya.. habisnya saat dibawa kemari, mata saya ditutup dan dibawa menggunakan kardus. Jadi saya tidak seberapa tahu siapa orangnya", senyumnya membela diri.

"Oh ya, bisakah kau menceritakan tentang dirimu? Misalnya apa pekerjaanmu selain menjadi Slave?", tanya Cagalli tanpa basa-basi. Dia ingin mengetahui lebih tentang Slave pujaanya ini.

"Eh… saya guru di sebuah TK…", ucapnya malu.

"Guru?", Cagalli cukup terkejut mendengar hal tersebut. Ternyata Slave ini merupakan Guru di saat siang hari dan Slave di malam hari. Pastinya banyak orang yang mengira gadis polos ini suci, namun semua dugaan itu salah. "Tapi kenapa kau juga bekerja menjadi Slave?", lanjut keingin tahuan Cagalli.

"Ya… saya memiliki sebuah gubuk kecil. Yah.. tidak terlalu kecil sih. Hanya terdiri dari Sebuah kelas yang mungkin bisa dikatakan tidak layak. Namun cukup untuk menampung sekitar lima belas sampai dua puluh anak. Saya menyukainya. Bisa bermain dengan anak-anak kecil, bernanyi, mengajari hal baru untuk mereka. Mereka adalah anak jalanan yang tidak bisa mendapatkan pendidikan. Saya sangat prihatin tentang hal itu", jawabnya tulus.

Mendengar jawaban yang tak terduga tersebut membuat Cagalli menjadi bersimpati kepada Lacus.

"Saya ingin memiliki TK sendiri. TK yang layak yang dapat digunakan. Saya yakin jika tempatnya nyaman, maka anak-anak saya akan senang dan bersemangat untuk belajar. Selain itu saya ingin mempunyai banyak murid didik lagi", senyumnya. "Tapi… masalah baru saja datang. Ada seseorang yang mengaku tuan tanah ingin menggusur TK kecil saya yang katanya akan dibangun sebuah tempat hiburan malam. Katanya, jika saya ingin tetap berada di TK tersebut, maka saya harus membayar sejumlah uang padanya", suara Lacus terdengar sedih.

"He..he?!", Cagalli tidak menyangka bahwa ada orang sekejam itu pada niat baik Lacus.

"Makanya, saya berusaha untuk bisa membeli tanah tersebut darinya", ucapnya dengan semangat.

Pukul 08.45am di sekolah TK milik Lacus, Lacus sudah sampai disana sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu setelah diantar oleh supir Cagalli. Dia tidak ingin Lacus mengeluarkan uang untuk naik taksi, dia ingin hasil kerja keras Lacus bisa tabung untuk membeli tanah tersebut agar tidak diganggu oleh Tuan Tanah tersebut. Sekarang Lacus dan anak-anaknya sedang membersihkan halaman di belakang ruang kelas mereka.

"Lacus nee-san!", salah satu anak muridnya memanggilnya.

"Yaa!", jawabnya sambil mengentikan kegiatanya menyapu halaman bersama dengan muridnya yang lain.

"Ada Shinn nii-san mencarimu!", anak kecil tersebut menggandeng seorang pemuda SMA dengan baju urakan, beserta tindikan di telinga dan memakai aksesoris di leher dan tanganya. Melihat pemuda tersebut. Lacus terkejut dengan datangnya pemuda tersebut.

"Halo, Lacus-sensei", senyumnya licik.

Shinn Asuka. Dia adalah anak berandalan yang bersekolah di Seika Gakuen. DIa sering membuat onar dimana saja dan dia tidak perduli dengan siapa saja yang berani mengajaknya ribut. Lacus pernah berhutang nyawa padanya saat Lacus akan dipukuli oleh preman-preman Tuan Tanah yang ingin menghajarnya karena Lacus melindungi anak-anaknya. Bisa dibilang dia adalah 'Anggota Keamanan' dari TK milik Lacus.

"S..Shinn…", suaranya bergetar. Dia tahu apa maksud dari kedatangan Shinn kemari.

"Lihat, apa yang aku punya. Aku punya coklat untuk kalian semua", Shinn membuka tasnya yang berisi permen-permen coklat yang banyak. Dari mana dia mendapatkan semua itu? Tentu saja dia memalaki uang preman-preman yang jauh berada dibawah levelnya.

"Wah! Permen coklat!", seru mereka. Mereka pun berhamburan mengerubuti Shinn untuk meminta coklat-coklat tersebut.

"Hei kalian, jangan rebutan", cegah Lacus agar mereka tidak saling berebut.

"Tenang saja. Aku punya banyak kok. Tapi… jangan lupa sisakan untuk Lacus-sensei, satu buah", lirik iris ruby nya ke Lacus.

Di toilet dekat kelas kecil Lacus, Shinn mengunci pintunya. Dia melihat Lacus ketakutan. Itu membuatnya sangat terangsang. Di bukanya permen coklat yang dia ambil dari saku bajunya. Dengan kasar Shinn memeluk Lacus yang berusaha memberontak. Namun dia tidak berdaya karena tubuh Shinn lebih kuat darinya. Tangan Shinn memaksa Lacus untuk membuka mulutnya. Dia memasukkan permen coklat tersebut ke dalam mulut Lacus-sensei kesayanganya.

"Aku merindukanmu, sensei", suara nafas Shinn memburu. Tanganya asik meremas remas bokong Lacus.

"Ti..tidak Shinn-kun!", jeritnya tertahan. Dia tidak mau suaranya terdengar murid-muridnya.

Shinn memaksanya untuk menungging, tidak ada perlawanan yang berarti dari Lacus. Pemuda itu langsung membuka rok Lacus dan dilihatnya bokong Lacus yang padat dan berisi terbungkus oleh celana dalam yang Cagalli berikan hari ini untuknya. Diciuminya, lalu dibukanya CD tersebut.

"Jangan Shinn-kun… jangan disini! Hentikan! Jangan lihat aku seperti itu..!", bisik Lacus sambil menutupi pantatnya yang sintal dari hadapan Shinn.

"Kau bilang jangan disini? Apa kau tidak sadar kalau juga menginginkanya?", tangan Shinn menyentuh bibir kemaluan Lacus yang sudah basah oleh cairan kental miliknya. Tanpa perduli apapun, Shinn kembali membalikkan badan Lacus dengan kasar. Dia membuka resleting celananya, dan muculah kejantanan Shinn yang sudah berdiri tegak karena ereksi melihat sesuatu yang sangat dicintainya. "Buka mulutmu", Shinn melemparkan kembali permen coklat yang dia kunyah tadi dalam mulutnya ke dalam mulut Lacus. Lacus menerima permen tersebut sekaligus air liur dari Shinn.

"M..m", Shinn memaksakan lidahnya memasuki mulut Lacus. Sudah dipastikan Lacus sudah menerima permen coklatnya, pemuda preman itu memaksa Lacus untuk jongkok dihadapanya.

"Ayo, sensei… kau juga menginginkan 'lolipop' ini bukan?", dengan candanya yang kasar Shinn sengaja menampar-nampar pipi pemilik rambut pink tersebut menggunakan kemaluanya.

Tanpa terduga, Lacus mau menghisapi kejantanan milik Shinn. Pemuda dengan rambut hitam legam itu tahu bahwa Lacus tidak bisa menolah permen spesial miliknya. Karena awalnya yang merebut keperawanan Lacus adalah dirinya.

"Oh.. Lacus… mulutmu begitu hangat", Shinn membantu Lacus dengan memaju mundurkan penisnya kemulut Lacus.

"Mhh, ummh", Lacus menjilati setiap inchi batang penis Shinn yang sudah mengeras. Dia mulai menggila lagi, karena sudah sangat terangsang. Dia bahkan membuka bra nya dan meletakkan penis Shinn diatara kedua belah dadanya.

"Ya begitu Lacus", keluh Shinn menikmati service dari Lacus. Lacus mulai mempercepat hisapan dan menaik turunkan dadanya yang mengapit penis itu dengan cepat. "Ohh.. Shit! Ah, ah!", Shinn mulai merancau keasikan. Sampai dia rasanya ingin keluar. "Oh Lacus!" . Sperma Shinnmenyemprot ke wajah Lacus dan sebagian dadanya.

Lacus kembali dengan keadaan menungging sambil bersandar ke toilet. Kemaluanya sudah basah. Shinn tersenyum melihat Lacus yang begitu pasrah. Dia seakan ingin Lacus mengakui bahwa dirinya sudah terangsang.

"Hei. Untuk apa kau begitu?", tanya Shinn sengaja ingin mengolok Lacus.

"Sh..Shinn-kun… aku sudah tidak tahan…", tanganya mengelus-elus vaginanya. "Ayo, cepat, kau ingin ini bukan?", tanyanya pelan.

"Ohh… kau ingin aku apa?", tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Cepat perkosa aku!", perintahnya

Tanpa babibu lagi,penis Shinn dengan gagahnya menerobos masuk kedalam vagina Lacus. Dia memaju mundurkan penisnya dengan teratur. Awalnya Lacus yang merasa kesakitan juga akhirnya menerima kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh berandal itu padanya. Usaha Shinn tidak seberapa berat mengingat betapa basahnya vagina Lacus saat ini.

"A..Ah! Ah!", keluhan tersebut menjadi desahan yang sangat merangsang pikiran Shinn untuk bisa mencapai G-Spot milik guru muda baik hati ini.

"Aku sangat beruntung Sensei! Aku ingin kau menjadi tempat sampah spermaku!", Shinn memaju mundurkan pantat Lacus agar bisa membantu Lacus mencapai klimaksnya.

"Ah.. ya! Aku ingin Shinn menggunakanku sebagai tempat sampahnya!", pikiran Lacus mulai tidak karuan antara kenikmatan yang dia terima sekaligus hilangnya rasa malunya.

"Bagus!", Shinn lalu menghujami vagina Lacus dengan tusukan-tusukan dahsyat yang mengenai mulut rahimnya. Itu membuat Lacus menjerit kenikmatan. Tapi Shinn memasukkan jari-jarinya kedalam mulut Lacus agar tidak bisa berteriak. Dengan nafsu yang tak tertahan Lacus menghisap jari Shinn dan membayangkan itu adalah penis Cagalli. Karena begitu kuat Lacus sampai tidak kuat lagi meladeni Shinn.

"Sh…Shinn-kun! Ah! Ah! Ah! Aku keluar Shinn-kun!", Lacus ejakulasi lalu diikuti Shinn yang memuntahkan spermanya di dalam vagina Lacus. Lacus bisa merasakan bahwa sperma Shinn membanjiri seluruh liang vaginanya.

"Ahh!", sperma Shinn masih mengalir di dalam vagina Lacus. Setelah dia cukup, lalu dia mencabut penisnya. Terlihat sperma Shinn mengalir keluar dari vagina Lacus diikuti oleh cairan cintanya.

"Shinn-kun… sperma Shinn-kun begitu hangat…",Lacus merasakan kehangatan dalam perutnya.

Setelah selesai berbenah, Lacus dan Shinn keluar dari toilet. Shinn memberinya amplop yang berisi sejumlah uang padanya. Melihat Lacus dan Shinn kembali anak-anak yang tadi belajar di kelas tanpa ada Lacus, langsung menghampirinya.

"Lacus nee-san!", panggil anak perempuan kepada Lacus.

"Y..ya?", tanyanya

"Kenapa sepertinya kau berkeringat sekali?", tanyanya polos. Jelas peluh keringat keluar dari Lacus, karena baru saja dia 'bekerja' untuk Shinn.

"Oohh.. itu. Lacus-sensei baru saja 'bekerja' membersihkan toilet", jawab Shinn ambigu. Anak yang polos tersebut menerima jawaban dari Shinn. "Ya 'kan, Lacus-sensei?", senyumnya menakutkan.

"E..eehh.. ya…", terlihat masih ada bekas cairan cintanya dan sperma Shinn mengalir dari dalam celana dalamnya.

To Be Countinued


	4. Chapter 3

**WARN CONTAIN ; OOC, YURI, YAOI, BISEXUAL, BDSM, HARD LEMON!**

**FOR 18+ ONLY**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**I DON'T OWN GSD AND ALL CHARACTER**

**PLEASE ENJOY, AND THANK YOU :)**

* * *

Chapter 3 ; What Master and Mistress doing in this Sunday

Athrun yang masih bermalas-malasan di ranjang milik Kira yang saat ini mandi di kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Hari minggu ini memang kegiatan Kira di kantornya yang bertempat di rumah sakit terbesar di Copernicus City yaitu libur. Kira dikenal sebagai dokter ahli spesialis kulit dan kelamin. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa dia memiliki hubungan istimewa dengan Athrun Zala, seorang top model sekaligus sahabat dari adiknya.

Banyak gosip yang beredar bahwa Athrun dan Cagalli berpacaran karena Athrun sering menginap di rumah aktris tersebut. Namun kenyataanya adalah top model itu berpacaran dengan kakak dari Cagalli. Kadang-kadang Kira, Athrun, dan Cagalli hanya tertawa mendengar gosip seperti itu. Mereka tidak tahu apapun tentang kehidupan pribadi seorang Athrun Zala. Baik Athrun dan Cagalli hanya menanggapi gosip itu dengan tertawa jika ditanyai seperti itu. Mereka tidak akan mengatakan sepatah katapun tentang hubungan terlarang antara Kira dan Athrun.

Athrun adalah pacar pertama Kira saat dia menjadi seorang gay dan sampai sekarang. Mereka berpacaran mulai dari SMP, dan itu juga karena restu Cagalli yang notabene adik kembar Kira. Athrun pernah berbicara pada Kira bahwa dia merupakan bisexsual. Dia bisa saja menyukai laki-laki maupun perempuan. Tapi Kira tidak berkeberatan, mungkin karena dia sudah terbiasa melakukan seks thereesome dengan adiknya, Cagalli. Tidak masalah baginya untuk Athrun berbagi seks dengan perempuan lain selama dia mengetahuinya. Hanya saja Kira ingin Athrun jujur kepadanya, tentang bagaimana perasaanya. Namun Athrun tetap memilih Kira sebagai kekasih hatinya.

"Athrun", intip kepala Kira keluar dari kamar mandi..

"Kira? Kau sudah selesai?", tanya Athrun sambil menoleh ke Kira yang masih berada di dalam kamar mandi.

"Ya, kau tidak ingin mandi?", senyumnya.

"Ya",Athrun pun turun dari ranjangnya. Menuju kamar mandi dimana Kira masih menunggunya di dalam.

Saat memasuki kamar mandi dalam keadaan bugil, tangan Kira yang masih basah pun langsung memeluk tubuh Athrun yang atletis. Begitu tahu dipeluk oleh kekasihnya, Athrun pun tersenyum. Dia tahu apa maksud Kira memanggilnya kedalam kamar mandi.

"Athrun…", Kira mencumbu bibir Athrun. Dengan perlahan dia memasukkan bibirnya dan Athrun menyambut pergulatan lidah dari Kira dengan ganasnya. Masih dalam keadaan berpelukan Athrun merasakan penisnya dan milik Kira sudah mulai tegang. Kira juga merasakan hal yang sama. Athrun melepaskan ciumanya dengan Kira.

"Coba kau duduk Kira", tunjuk Athrun ke arah toilet duduk yang berada di sudut kamar mandinya. Kira pun mengangguk menuruti perintah Athrun. Kakak kembar dari Cagalli itu pun duduk di atas toilet duduk sambil membuka lebar kakinya. Terlihat jelas lubang anus Kira mulai berkedut-kedut. Athrun tahu kalau Kira sudah terangsang berat. Tapi dia ingin melakukan foreplay terlebih dahulu. Dijilatnya jari telunjuknya lalu dimasukkanya perlahan ke dalam anus pacarnya tersebut. Perlahan tapi pasti. Seluruh jari telunjuk Athrun masuk tanpa kendala yang berarti.

"Khh.. A…Athrun…", rintihnya nikmat, dia bisa merasakan jari Athrun sudah masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam anusnya.

"Bagaimana? Apakah satu jariku kurang sayang?", tanya Athrun sambil memutar-mutar jarinya dalam lubang kenikmatan Kira.

"Iya… masukkan satu lagi jarimu Athrun…",senyumnya sambil memilin-milin putingnya sendiri.

Menuruti permintaan Kira, lagi Athrun memasukkan jari tengahnya perlahan sampai menembus anus yang sudah tertatanam jari telunjuknya. Sudah cukup, Athrun pun mulai memaju mundurkan jari-jarinya ke anus Kira.

"Hah… Athrun, nikmat sekali…", bisiknya sambil menjepit-jepit jemari Athrun yang sibuk mengoreki anusnya.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana dengan yang ini?", tangan Kiri Athrun pun mengambil inisiatif untuk mengocok penis Kira yang setengah ereksi. Dengan cepat Athrun mengocoknya sampai-sampai tubuh Kira menggeliat. Jari-jari Athrun masih mengorek-ngorek anus Kira untuk menemukan titik kenikmatannya.

"Ah, ah, Athrun! Ya, ya! Di situ sayang! Cepat Athrun! Ah, ah! ", Kira merasakan kedua jari Athrun tepat menyentuh titik sensitif anusnya saat bersamaan Athrun juga menjilati lubang penis yang sudah benar-benar ereksi milik Kira. Sangking nikmatnya, Kira tidak mampu lagi menahan ejakulasinya. Sehingga sperma langsung menyemprot ke wajah Athrun.

Kira terkulai lemas sesaat dia sudah keluar. Melihat Athrun yang wajahnya ternodai oleh cairan spermanya, dia langsung menjilati spermanya yang sudah menodai wajah kekasihnya dengan nafsu.

"Maaf Athrun sayang, aku tidak kuat lagi, jadi… wajahmu ternoda seperti ini", Kira juga tidak lupa memberikan rangsangan dengan menciumi leher Athrun sambil menggrayangi kejantanan Athrun.

"Tidak apa-apa, selama kau bisa menikmatinya", Athrun tersenyum. "Apakah sudah selesai? Atau ingin melanjutkanya?", tanyanya dengan lembut. Athrun merupakan kekasih yang baik bahkan walaupun ingin berhubungan badan dengan Kira dia tetap tidak ingin memaksakan kehendaknya jika Kira tidak menginginkanya.

"Tentu saja sayang… aku harus bertanggung jawab 'kan?", Kira kembali mencium Athrun. Mereka saling bertukar ludah di dalam mulut mereka.

Kini giliran Athrun yang duduk di atas toilet yang sehabis Kira gunakan tadi. Kira tidak melakukan blowjob karena hanya dengan air ludah dan kocokan tanganya sebentar saja penis milik Athrun sudah kembali ereksi. Kira sangat senang bisa melihat kembali penis Athrun yang gagah berdiri siap untuk menembus anusnya. Kira berjongkok di atas pangkuan Athrun, sebelumnya dia sudah mengolesi lubang anusnya dengan ludahnya sendiri.

"Hm..Hmmmh!", perlahan bagian kepala penis Athrun memasuki liang dubur Kira. "Ah..hh… Athrun..", sampai akhirnya semua bagian penis Athrun masuk dengan sempurna.

"Oh.. Kira… ", Athrun merasakan bahwa semua penisnya sudah mencapai bagian titik terdalam liang anus Kira.

"Athrun tenang saja, biarkan aku yang bekerja untukmu…", senyumnya menggoda. Kira pun mulai menaik turunkan pantatnya dengan teratur dalam tempo sedang. "Athrun… penismu sangat besar…", dirinya sudah mulai merancau macam-macam. "Ah, ahh", Kira mulai mempercepat temponya.

"Senang mendengarnya sayang", demi menyemangati Kira agar bergerak lebih cepat, Athrun menjilati puting susu Kira lalu memilin milinya. Sekali-kali dia mengigitnya.

"O..oh Athrun!", jeritnya saat kekasihnya bermain dengan putingnya.

Ternyata usaha Athrun berhasil, Kira pun mempercepat gerakan naik turunya. Bahkan dia memutar-mutar penis Athrun di dalam anusnya. Athrun pun seperti dikirim kelangit ketujuh saat Kira bisa melakukan tehnik itu.

"Ki…Kira! Maaf aku sudah tidak tahan!", Athrunpun menusuk-nusuk anus Kira dengan kejantananya yang sudah membengkak di dalam anus lelaki rambut coklat tersebut.

"Ya Athrun! Ayo kita keluarkan sama-sama! Ah! Ah! Aku keluar Athrun!", sperma Kira menyembur ke atas perut Athrun, sedangkan sperma Athrun menyembur ke anus Kira. Mereka terdiam saling merasakan hangatnya sperma mereka masing-masing. Setelah diam beberapa saat mereka saling bercumbu satu sama lain. Akhirnya mereka pun mengakhirnya dengan mandi bersama, walaupun Kira sedari tadi sudah mandi…

Di dapur, Stellar sedang asyik menggesek-gesekan klitorisnya dengan buah terong yang sebenarnya akan dia masak. Namun karena tadi pagi dia sudah terangsang oleh tubuh Cagalli yang sedang bertelanjang, dia jadi lupa akan makan siangnya karena memuaskan klitorisnya lebih berarti.

"Ohm… ahh…", keluhnya sambil memilin-milin putingnya yang sudah mengacung keras itu.

"Oy Stellar, makan siangnya sudah siap?", tanya Cagalli yang tiba-tiba menyelonong ke dapur.

"O..oh Cagalli-sama!", maid blonde itu kaget melihat kedatangan nona rumahnya tiba-tiba.

"Kau… sedang apa? Masakanmu… mana?", tanyanya jaw drop saat melihat ternyata makan siang belum di masak.

"Maa..maaf Cagalli-sama! Saya keasikan.. anu…", wajahnya memerah.

"Haah..", Cagalli melihat terong yang dipakai oleh Stellar sudah basah oleh cairan lendir miliknya. "Kau ikut ke kamar", Cagalli pun meninggalkan dapur. Stellar menempatkan kembali terongnya lalu mengikuti Cagalli. "Oy Kira! Kalau makan siang beli saja diluar! Stellar tidak memasak hari ini!", teriak Cagalli dari luar kamar kakaknya.

"Ya!", sahut Kira yang sehabis mandi bersama dengan Athrun.

Sesampainya di kamar Cagalli, masih dengan seragam maid tanpa bra dan celana dalamnya, Stellar masuk. Cagalli membuka lacinya, dan mencari dildo strap-on. Setelah mendapatkanya, dia mengambil dua dildo dengan model yang sama. Dia pun memberikan satu pada Stellar.

"Pakai ini", tanganya sambil menyerahkan penis mainan itu.

"Saya memakai ini?", tanyanya.

"Ini salahku karena kau tidak memasak makanan siang. Pasti kau sudah terangsang mulai sejak pagi 'kan?", Cagalli berpikir kalau Stellar juga iri karena dirinya semalam bercinta dengan Lacus. Stellar pun mengangguk. Dia memakai dildo strap-on seperti yang Cagalli minta. Entah kenapa saat memakai dildo jenis itu dia sangat terangsang. Bisa memiliki penis seperti lelaki…

"Cagalli-sama… saya seperti Cagalli-sama…", tanganya berusaha meraih dildo strap-on yang sudah Cagalli pakai.

"Kau mau mengulumnya?", tanya Cagalli.

Tidak diperintah dua kali, Stellar langsung berjongkok dan melahap penis palsu tersebut dengan rakus. Sudah lama dia tidak merasakan penis milik Cagalli. Mungkin sudah tiga hari atau empat hari. Di jilat-jilatnya lubang penis mainan tersebut. Cagalli merasakan sensasi luar biasa yang menyetrum dirinya. Ya, itu adalah dildo khusus yang dibuat Kira. Dildo yang mempunyai sensor sama seperti penis lelaki. Jadi Cagalli bisa merasakan bagaimana seorang lelaki mendapatkan kenikmatan. Selain itu dildo tersebut bisa mengeluarkan sperma buatan yang berasal dari cairan bening dari vaginanya. Cagalli beruntung bisa mempunyai kakak yang bisa memuaskan hasratnya.

"Penis Cagalli-sama, mmh,mhh", Stellar dengan rakus menyedot-nyedot penis Cagalli.

"Ohh yeah Stellar, mulutmu memang luar biasaa", Cagalli memaju mundurkan penisnya ke mulut Stellar.

Stellar menjilati batang dildo Cagalli dan menjilatinya seperti anak kecil yang memakan es krim. Demi merangsang nona nya, Stellar bahkan memaksa penis Cagalli memasuki tenggorokanya, sambil tetap menyedotnya sampai-sampai dirinya sendiri kehabisan nafas. Cagalli semakin menekan kepala Stellar agar penisnya itu bisa menyentuh kerongkonganya.

"Oh Stellar!", air sperma buatan itu mengalir dalam tenggorokan Stellar. Stellar tetap bertahan dan meminumnya.

"Sperma Cagalli-sama sangat nikmat…", Stellar menjilati penis Cagalli sampai bersih tanpa ada sisa-sisa spermanya lagi. "Cagalli-sama… coba lihat penis dan anusku… ", dengan lebar Stellar membuka kakinya.

"Ckckck, anak nakal. Kau sudah terangsang seperti itu hah?", kata Cagalli melihat penis mainan Stellar berdiri tegak, dan cairan bening keluar dari anus Stellar. Cagalli tersenyum. "Kita 69, bagaimana?", tanya Cagalli.

"Lakukan apapun, Cagalli-sama", senyumnya. Akhirnya Cagalli menduduki wajah Stellar. Stellarpun menjilat-jilati lubang anus Cagalli sambil memasukkan jari-jarinya ke dalam anusnya. Di situasi yang sama Cagalli menjilat-jilati penis Stellar dengan lahap.

"M…mh.. mhh!", dengan cepat Cagalli memaju mundurkan kepalanya menghisap penis Stellar.

"O..ouhh Cagalli-sama..", Stellar merasakan nikmat luar biasa saat Cagalli menghisap batang dildonya. _"Mungkin ini rasanya menjadi lelaki… enak sekali…!"_

Lidah Cagalli pun juga menjilati testis milik Stellar, yang membuat maid seksinya itu semakin semangat menusuk-nusuk anus nona itu. Cagalli juga menjilati tiga jarinya, lalu membuka anus Stellar, langsung dengan paksa Cagalli memasukkan jari-jarinya.

"G..guh! C..Cagalli-sama…",Stellar tersentak kaget saat ketiga jari itu masuk di anusnya. Sakit awalnya, namun Cagalli mengalihkan rasa sakitnya itu dengan menghisap kembali penis Stellar. "Ah.. AH… Cagallii-sama! Ohh yess! Ah, ah!", membalas perbuatan Cagalli, Stellar juga melakukan hal yang sama, memasukkan ketiga jarinya ke anus Cagalli.

"Ah.. Stellar, ouhh..", peluh nikmatnya.

Mereka pun saling menghisap penis dan memasukkan jari ke anus mereka dengan cepat. Sampai Stellar dan Cagalli melakukan anal fisting, yaitu memasukkan seluruh tangan mereka ke dalam anus masing-masing. Bukan kesakitan namun kenikmatan luar biasa sampai mengantarkan mereka ke ujung ejakulasi.

"Oh Cagalli-sama, saya akan keluar!", teriaknya saat tangan Cagalli meraih titik sensitif dalam anusnya.

"Aku juga Stellar!', di dalam anus Cagalli tangan Stellar menekan-nekan titiknya.

GYAAA!

Kedua wanita itu bermandi sperma buatan mereka yang berasal dari dildo strap-on itu, dan juga cairan mani yang keluar dari lubang anus mereka masing-masing. Mereka berdua keleahan dan berbaring sejenak. Melihat Cagalli yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Stellar pun mencumbu Cagalli dengan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Cagalli. Cagalli tidak menolak dan menyambutnya.

"Cagalli-sama, ada yang membuatmu terganggu?", tanyanya sambil menjilati puting susu Cagalli.

"Ah.. tidak ada. Aku hanya berpikir apakah gadis itu baik-baik saja?", tanyanya sambil mengelus-elus kepala Stellar yang sedang menyusu padanya.

"Heh? Gadis itu?", mulutnya tidak mau lepas dari payudara Cagalli yang ranum.

"Iya, Lacus. Aku khawatir, kalau terjadi apa-apa padanya. Saat ini dia sedang terbelit masalah keuangan. Apa menurutmu aku harus membantunya?", tanyanya.

Terbesit rasa cemburu dari Stellar mengenai gadis itu. Tapi dia hanya diam. Dia menggigit-gigit lembut puting Cagalli yang mengeras. Dalam hatinya dia tidak ingin nona nya berbagi kasih sayang terhadap orang lain selain dirinya.

To Be Countinued


	5. Chapter 4

**WARN CONTAIN ; OOC, YURI, YAOI, BISEXUAL, BDSM, HARD LEMON!**

**FOR 18+ ONLY**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**I DON'T OWN GSD AND ALL CHARACTER**

**PLEASE ENJOY, AND THANK YOU :)**

* * *

Chapter 4 ; Maid's Revenge

Lacus Clyne, wanita panggilan itu kembali diundang oleh Cagalli. Demi rasa cintanya kepada perempuan tersebut, dengan khusus dia menjemput wanita penjaja cinta tersebut dengan mobil mewahnya. Dia di jemput oleh Cagalli yang sudah menanyakan alamat rumah dari Lacus sebelumnya. Dia tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan wanita itu lagi.

"Ah… sial, hari ini aku ada pemotretan. Coba saja aku libur hari ini, maka mungkin aku bisa bermain dengan Lacus", umpatnya sambil menutup pintu mobilnya. Aktris itu sudah sampai di rumah sederhana di mana tempat Lacus tinggal. Dia memakai kaca mata hitam, untuk menghindari adanya orang-orang yang melihatnya. Dia pun melangkah ke bangunan sederhana, yang menurutnya tidak layak itu. "Permisi", kata Cagalli sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu rumahnya.

Mendengar ada seseorang yang mengetuk-ngetuk pintu, Lacus yang tadinya sedang memasak di dapur langsung mematikan kompornya dan menemui tamunya.

"Iya, dengan sia…", Lacus terkejut saat membuka pintunya. Dia tak menyangka kalau Cagalli sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Hai, sayang", sapa Cagalli.

Akhirnya Lacus mempersilahkan Cagalli memasuki rumahnya. Rumah sederhana milik wanita berambut merah jambu itu hanya terdiri dari ruang tamu, satu kamar, satu toilet, dan dapur. Iris amber milik wanita kaya ini, melihat sekelilingnya. Walaupun kecil tapi rapi. Yah, walaupun ada retak-retak sedikit di dindingnya.

"Maaf rumah saya sangat kecil dan sangat berantakan seperti ini, Cagalli-sama", Lacus menghidangkan teh hangat di cangkir untuk suguhan tamu istimewanya ini.

"Ya tidak apa-apa. Lacus, apa kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa tinggal di sini?", tanya wanita dengan rambut pirang itu.

"Saya sedari kecil sudah terbiasa hidup seperti ini, Cagalli-sama. Jadi sudah mendapatkan rumah seperti ini saja saya sudah sangat beruntung memiliki tempat untuk berteduh", senyumnya ramah.

"Oh..", Cagalli tiba-tiba ingat tentang tujuanya datang kemari. "Lacus, aku ingin menyewamu lagi. Bisa kah?"

"Eh? Saya? Ya.. boleh", jawab Lacus tersipu malu. Jujur ini kali pertama Lacus mendapatkan seorang pelanggan perempuan yang kaya raya, apalagi dia seorang aktris yang terkenal. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Cagalli Yula Attha aktris yang terkenal itu merupakan seorang lesbian dengan fetish S/M.

"Apakah hari ini kau tidak bekerja?", Cagalli menanyakan jadwal Lacus. Siapa tahu dia akan bekerja. Dia tidak ingin mengganggu rutinitas dari pelacur yang akan disewanya nanti.

"Untuk hari ini tidak, Cagalli-sama. Murid-murid saya sedang membantu orang tua mereka untuk bekerja. Mencari uang jajan bisa dibilang seperti itu", mendengar jawaban Lacus, Cagalli senang bahwa hari ini Lacus ada free time. Tapi sial baginya dia harus bekerja hari ini. "Cagalli-sama ingin saya melayani anda di mana?"

"Di rumahku saja bagaimana?", tanyanya. "Aku akan membawamu ke rumahku. Setelah aku pulang kerja aku akan bermain dengamu. Apakah kau keberatan?"

"Baiklah", Lacus mengangguk setuju.

Dengan baju setelan blus hijau mint, dan sepatu hak rendah dia menuju ke dalam mobil Cagalli yang sudah terparkir di depan halaman rumahnya. Dia terlihat sangat sederhana dan cantik. Walaupun tanpa make-up yang tebal sekalipun.

Tadi saat di rumah, dia sempat mengintip Lacus yang sedang berganti baju. Karena hasrat birahinya, dia memberanikan diri untuk mendatangi Lacus yang sedang membuka bajunya. Terlihat bra merah dengan renda kecil di pinggiranya. Warna yang sangat kontras dengan warna kulit dari Lacus. Di sentuhnya kulit Lacus dengan lembut.

"Eh? Cagalli-sama?"

Cagalli tidak menjawab apapun. Dia mencium setiap inchi dari leher jenjang Lacus yang wangi. Nafas panas yang keluar dari dengus hidung Cagalli membuat Lacus sedikit terlena. Jari-jari lentik Cagalli menyusuri buah dada Lacus yang masih terbungkus oleh bra yang masih dia kenakan. Tiba-tiba saja Cagalli menghentikan kegiatanya. Dia ingat ini bukan waktunya dia bermain-main.

"Ah… Sial", Cagalli melepaskan tanganya dari tubuh Lacus.

"Kenapa Cagalli-sama?", tanya Lacus yang agak kecewa tahu penyewanya itu tidak melanjutkan apa yang dia harapkan.

"Aku harus kerja. Hahaha. Ayo cepat ganti baju", dia pun meninggalkan wanita sewaanya dan merutuki jam tangan yang terpasang di pergelangan tanganya.

Cagalli pun mengantar Lacus ke kediamanya yang super duper megah itu. Dia tidak menyangka kalau dirinya akan disewa lagi oleh aktris dengan jutaan rahasia itu. Seperti dirinya lesbi, kakaknya yang berpacaran dengan sahabatnya Athrun Zala, dia merasa beruntung. Karena orang lain tidak mengetahui sisi lain dari Cagalli yang liar, dan penuh birahi.

Sesampai di kediaman Cagalli, sudah ada Stellar di sana mengenakan pakaian maid lengkap. Dia tidak lagi menggunakan pakaian maid yang tanpa bra dan celana dalam itu kalau tidak diminta oleh Nona besarnya. Lacus pun turun dari mobil tapi tidak dengan Cagalli yang harus cepat untuk pergi menyelesaikan pemotretanya.

"Baiklah, Stellar. Aku titip Lacus ya. Kalau dia butuh sesuatu, tolong bantu dia", perintah Cagalli dari dalam mobil.

"Baik, Cagalli-sama", maid muda nan cantik itu mengangguk atas perintah dari Cagalli.

"Lacus, tunggu aku ya. Aku tidak akan lama kok. Mungkin sore aku sudah pulang. Sampai jumpa", Cagalli pun meninggalkan kediamanya dengan mobilnya.

Melayani tamu dari majikanya, dia dengan sopan mempersilahkan Lacus masuk dan mebukakan pintu untuknya. Karena berpikiran bahwa Lacus merupakan seorang tamu walaupun dia seorang pekerja seks, dia tetap menyambutnya dengan baik. Stellar mengantarkanya ke ruang tamu yang dekat dengan dapur.

"Lacus-san, anda ingin minum apa?", tanya Stellar sambil mengantarkanya ke ruang tamu.

"Apa saja tidak masalah. Terima kasih", jawab Lacus dengan sopan.

"Apa saja ya… baiklah. Mohon tunggu sebentar. Saya akan menyiapkan minuman untuk anda", maid itu pergi meninggalkan Lacus seorang diri di ruang tamu.

Di dapur, maid dari Cagalli ini sedang membuatkan teh hangat. Bukan teh hangat biasa tentunya. Tapi juga di campur dengan obat tidur, dan juga obat perangsang yang diam-diam dia ambil dari kamar Cagalli. Dia sudah menanti hal ini. Bisa mengerjai orang yang sudah mencuri perhatian dari Nonanya. Dengan tenang Stellar menghantarkan teh buatanya itu ke Lacus yang masih melihat-lihat di sekitar ruang tamu.

"Lacus-san, ini teh nya", diletakkan cangkir berisi teh dan campuran obat-obatan itu ke meja ruang tamu.

"Terima kasih banyak", senyumnya. Demi menghargai apa yang sudah dihidangkan oleh maid itu, dia langsung meminum teh hangat tersebut. Awalnya rasanya normal. Iris magenta Stellar tetap memperhatikan reaksi dari Lacus. Sampai suara cangkir terjatuh terdengar.

PRAK!

Cangkir itu terjatuh bersamaan dengan tergeletaknya Lacus di lantai yang kotor akibat teh itu berhamburan di lantai.

"Pelacur bodoh…", senyum Stellar penuh kemenangan.

Selama Lacus tidak sadarkan diri, Stellar dengan keahlianya yang dia dapat secara tidak langsung dari Cagalli mengikat tangan Lacus ke belakang menggunakan sabuk yang terbuat dari kulit. Tidak hanya itu, maid itu juga mengikat paha dan betisnya menggunakan sabuk kulit yang lebih besar sehingga kaki dari Lacus tidak bisa merenggang. Dia bisa melihat jelas kemaluan Lacus yang terbuka lebar.

Tidak lupa Stellar memasangkan ball gag di mulut Lacus yang bertujuan dia tidak akan mengeluarkan suara apapun selain mulutnya yang terbuka tertahan dengan sumpalan bola yang ada di mulutnya. Disiapkanya beberapa dildo, anal beads, anal plug, dan beberapa vibrator kecil lainya di samping Lacus.

Sudah siap dengan Lacus, Stellar juga tidak mau kalah. Dia masih menggunakan dildo yang Cagalli berikan padanya sebagai rasa cintanya pada Nona yang mau memuaskan hasratnya itu. Ternyata dildo dengan sensor seperti lelaki itu membuatnya semakin terangsang. Dengan nyatanya kejantanan palsu yang dia miliki berdiri tegak.

Di pasangkanya vibrator kecil ke klitoris milik Lacus yang masih belum mengembang dengan menggunakan bantuan plester agar bisa menempel di atasnya. Setelah selesai dia menyalakan remotnya dan memutarnya dalam intensitas kecil. Lacus masih tertidur akibat pengaruh obat yang Stellar campurkan ke minumanya.

"Dasar pelacur… yah, namanya juga pelacur. Kalau segini sih masih kurang ya?", akhirnya Stellar langsung membesarkan intensitas vibrator dari satu ke angka lima.

Merasakan ada yang bergetar di area sensitifnya, sayup-sayup kelopak mata Lacus terbuka perlahan. Ada sesuatu yang merangsangnya. Sampai dia sadar, Stellar berdiri di hadapanya dengan remot vibrator di tanganya.

"M..Mhh!", Lacus tidak percaya. Kini dia sudah dalam keadaan terikat kencang, dan juga cd yang dia kenakan sudah dirobek-robek oleh Stellar.

"Sudah sadar pelacur sayang?", tanya Stellar sambil mencubit-cubit ujung dada Lacus yang sudah mengeras.

"Umh! MMh!", suara Lacus tidak bisa keluar karena dihalangi oleh gag ball yang dipasangkan di mulutnya.

"Karena Cagalli-sama tidak bisa bermain dengamu dahulu. Bagaimana kalau kau yang bermain denganku dahulu?", Stellar meremas-remas payudara Lacus yang sintal dan ranum.

Sudah sepuluh menit Stellar menyalakan vibrator diatas klitoris Lacus, membuat wanita bayaran itu sudah bersenggama berkali-kali. Sudah puas membuat Lacus bungkam diapun melepaskan gag ball yang ada dimulut Lacus.

"Uhuk! Uhukk!",begitu bola kecil itu dilepas, Lacus terbatuk-batuk. Tubuhnya juga sudah melemas dia berusaha menghirup udara sebebas-bebasnya.

"Bagaimana? Kau menyukainya?", Stellar mengelus-elus kemaluan Lacus yang sudah becek karena air cintanya yang mengalir tanpa henti.

"A..apa yang kau lakukan, Stellar-san?!", Lacus berteriak.

Tidak suka dengan pertanyaan Lacus, dia langsung menjambak rambut merah muda itu dengan kasarnya.

"Kau… kau tidak tahu apa salahmu?! Kau merebut perhatian Cagalli-sama dariku, jalang!", Stellar menghempaskan Lacus ke sofa.

"A..apa?", tanyanya. Wajahnya masih terbenam.

Maid itu langsung memposisikan Lacus dengan menungging. Diambilnya cambuk kecil yang Cagalli punya. Dia langsung memecuti bokong Lacus dengan cepat dan kasar berkali-kali. Tentu saja itu membuat Lacus menjerit.

"Gyaa!", lengkinganya tinggi.

"Gara-gara kau, Cagalli-sama tidak lagi bermain denganku! Padahal seharusnya aku yang berhak untuk menikmati tubuhnya itu! Tapi kenapa dia menyewamu hah?!", cambuknya berkali-kali sehingga membuat memar di bokong Lacus.

"M..maaf… maaf Stellar-san!", air matanya mulai mengalir.

"Jangan panggil aku Stellar-san! Panggil aku Stellar-sama!", dengan kejamnya Stellar menendang bokong yang sudah memerah tersebut.

"Ma..maafkan aku… Stellar-sama…", nafasnya terputus-putus.

"Bagus… Sekarang aku ingin mengujimu sebagai wanita yang berhasil mencuri perhatian Cagalli-sama. Apakah kau mampu memuaskanku hah?", dibukanya lubang anus milik Lacus yang masih ketat tersebut. Dia menjilati anus tersebut dengan lahap. Sampai dirasa sudah cukup basah, dengan perlahan dia memainkan kepala dildonya ke mulut anus Lacus yang terbuka. "N..nhh!", dildo Stellar masuk dengan perlahan.

"Guh! Ah, ahh! St…Stellar-sama… sakit! Ah!", dirasakanya rongga anusnya sangat penuh oleh dildo yang Stellar masukkan.

Maid yang berada di atas Lacus ini tidak menyangka bahwa penis mainanya yang masuk ke dalam lubang anus milik wanita ini sangat hangat dan begitu mencengkramnya. Dia sangat menyukai rasa itu. Tanpa menunggu lagi dia memaju mundurkan dildonya sampai anus Lacus benar-benar terbiasa.

"Ah.. ahh.. Penis Stellar-sama… ahh", Lacus tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat oleh maid yang cemburu akan dirinya tersebut.

"Kau pelacur! Kau pasti menyukai ini bukan, hah?!", Stellar mempercepat gerakanya. Semakin cepat gerakanya dia semakin bergairah melihat Lacus yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mencengkram penisnya dengan anusnya yang ketat. Semakin dalam hujaman benda tumpul itu membuat Lacus semakin dekat dengan orgasmenya. "Kau tidak tahu malu sudah merebut Cagalli-sama dariku, kau pikir kau siapa hah?!"

"Saya… Saya… ahh!", wanita tersebut sekuat tenaga menahan kekuatan tusukan Stellar di anusnya.

"Siapa dirimu jalang?!", maid dengan rambut blonde itu menarik rambut Lacus. Dia ingin memaksa Lacus menjawab pertanyaanya. "Jawab, brengsek!", Stellar melepaskan penis dari anus Lacus yang benar-benar sudah mendekati orgasme.

"Gyaa!", anusnya yang tadi penuh dengan dildo milik Stellar sekaligus cairan beningnya kini terbuka lebar. Seakan lubang itu lapar akan penis Stellar yang baru saja menggali lubang kenikmatan kedua itu.

"Kau ingin orgasme, 'kan? Ayo anjing kecil, siapa kau?", Stellar menjilat-jilat lubang telinga Lacus membuat rangsangan lain di titik lemahnya.

"Saya… saya pelacur…", jawabnya lemah sambil menahan malu. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri dia sangat menikmati apa yang Stellar lakukan padanya.

"Katakan dengan suara yang nyaring dan lantang, siapa kau dan apa maumu!", dengan tangan kosongnya Stellar menampar-nampar bokong Lacus yang sudah memerah akibat sebelumnya sudah dicambuk olehnya.

"Saya seorang pelacur, saya menginginkan orgasme! Tolong keluarkan sperma anda dalam anus saya!", akhirnya Stellar mengabulkan keinginan Lacus yang sudah putus asa itu. Dengan kasar dia menghujami anus ,dan juga dia langsung memasukkan sebuah terong besar ke dalam kemaluan Lacus. Sontak wanita dengan peluh di semua badanya itu menjerit.

"GYAAAA! Saya keluar Stellar-sama!"

Sperma buatan yang berasal dari dildo yang dipakai oleh Stellar memenuhi rongga anus milik Lacus. Mendapatkan kenikmatan luar biasa dari anus milik Lacus, penis buatanya masih mengeluarkan cairan spermanya.

"Kau hebat sekali… Lacus-chan…", Stellar tidak pernah menjadi seperti ini sebelumnya. Dia merasakan dildonya masih berkedut-kedut di dalam anus Lacus.

To Be Countinued


	6. Chapter 5

**FANFICT : GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY**

**CAST : LACUS CLYNE, CAGALLI Y.A, STELLAR LOUSSIER, AND MANY OTHER CHARAS. MOSTLY LACUS CLYNE CENTRIC**

**WARN CONTAIN : OOC, YURI, YAOI, BISEXUAL, BDSM, HARD LEMON!**

**FOR 18+ ONLY**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**I DON'T OWN GSD AND ALL CHARACTER**

**THANKS FOR ALL REVIEWER :))**

**PLEASE ENJOY, AND THANK YOU :)**

* * *

Chapter 5 ; Two Sex Slave Serve The One Beloved Mistress

.

.

.

Puas menikmati tubuh Lacus, Stellar mencabut dildo yang tertanam di anus wanita pemuas seks tersebut. Dengan perlahan dia membuka ikatan tali yang mengikat tangan dan kaki Lacus. Dia juga membantu tubuh Lacus untuk duduk. Lacus yang masih terengah-engah akibat orgasme hebat itu mengatur nafasnya. Cairan cintanya yang mengalir dari anus dan vaginanya masih menetes sedikit demi sedikit.

"Lacus-sama", panggil Stellar kepada Lacus.

"I…iya", Lacus takut bahwa Stellar akan marah lagi padanya.

"Maafkan aku ya tadi. Tadi… aku menyerangmu seperti itu", dia menundukkan wajahnya. Dia merasa tidak enak telah mempermainkan 'tamu' majikanya seperti itu.

"Eh tidak apa-apa, Stellar-sama", senyumnya kecil. Dia tidak berkeberatan maid muda itu mengerjainya seperti itu karena dia juga menikmatinya.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Panggil saja aku Stellar", dia duduk di samping Lacus dan matanya tertuju ke arah rok Lacus.

"Ya, Stellar", melihat mata magenta maid itu terarah ke isi dalam roknya Lacus langsung bertanya. "Ada apa yang salah, Stellar-san?"

"Biarkan aku membersihkan cairan itu dari vaginamu, Lacus-sama", dia langsung berjongkok di hadapan kaki Lacus. Dibukanya kumpulan daging yang terbelah menjadi dua itu. Masih basah.

"Ti… tidak perlu Stellar-san, aku bisa membersihkanya sendiri ke toilet…", kata Lacus menolak kebaikan Stellar.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah membuatmu kotor seperti ini", diendusnya aroma kewanitaan wanita dengan rambut merah muda tersebut. Perlahan dia menjilati bibir vagina Lacus dengan perlahan.

"E…nhhh", keluh Lacus menahan sensasi lidah maid yang saat ini bertanggung jawab membersihkan kemaluanya.

Stellar menyapu bagian-bagian luar dari bibir vagina Lacus yang lumayan berdaging itu. Entah kenapa walaupun sudah dipakai puluhan kali oleh lelaki, vagina Lacus tetap merah muda ranum seperti seorang perawan yang belum terjamah oleh kenikmatan terlarang lelaki. Itu karena dia rajin merawat daerah aset berharganya itu dengan baik. Stellar menikmati setiap cairan yang dihasilkan dari mani Lacus.

"St…Stellar-san…", keluhnya nikmat saat lidah Stellar bermain di daerah klitorisnya.

Tidak memperdulikan keluh Lacus, dia tetap bermain di klitorisnya dan menggigit-gigitnya.

"Stellar-san! Tid..tidak!", dicengkramnya kuat-kuat bantalan sofa yang ada di sampingnya. Dia merasa tidak kuat lagi untuk menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari dalam sana. Tidak lama cairan cintanya kembali mengalir tepat di mulut Stellar. Ditenggaknya air mani Lacus tanpa ragu-ragu.

Setelah selesai dengan pembersihan vagina Lacus, Stellar masih merasa ingin bisa menikmati air mani yang nikmat itu. Tapi tidak mungkin dia lakukan karena kemungkinan sebentar lagi Cagalli akan pulang. Bila ketahuan dia bisa dihukum, walaupun dia juga ingin diperlakukan sama seperti Lacus.

"Lacus-sama, kau bisa mandi terlebih dahulu. Pastikan kau bersih saat bertemu dengan Cagalli-sama", pinta Stellar.

Lacus mengangguk. Dia mengikuti kemana Stellar mengarahkanya ke kamar mandi tamu. Setelah sampai, maid itu pergi meninggalkanya dan mempersilahkan Lacus membersihkan diri. Masuklah si wanita penghibur yang sudah berantakan itu ke kamar mandi. Dilihatnya ada sebuah bathub, jacuzzi di dalamnya. Sangat mewah sekali untuk sebuah kamar mandi. Di apartemen sederhananya hanya ada bathub kecil, dan juga shower untuk mandisnya sehari-hari. Di sana juga ada berbagai merek sabun, shower gel, ternama. Yang pastinya semua barang di sana mahal-mahal. Meninggalkan semua kemewahan itu, Lacus melepaskan pakaianya dan menuju ke shower untuk mandi.

Setelah lima belas menit membersihkan diri, Lacus keluar dengan memakai pakaianya yang agak kusut tadi. Di ruang tamu, Stellar sudah menyelesaikan membersihkan pecahan gelas minum teh yang jatuh akibat Lacus pingsan akibat obat tidur dan obat perangsang yang Stellar campur dalam dosis sembarangan ke teh Lacus. Dia juga sudah menyiapkan teh lagi ke Lacus.

"Lacus-sama sudah selesai? Ini silahkan di minum tehnya", Stellar menaruh secangkir teh dan jajanan kecil ke meja ruang tamu.

"Stellar-san…", Lacus jadi agak was-was dengan teh itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Lacus-sama. Tehnya tidak kucampur apapun kok", senyum Stellar meyakinkan Lacus.

Lacus menerima teh hangat tersebut. Benar, rasanya manis dan ringan. Teh ini sangat menenangkan dirinya. Melihat sedari tadi Stellar hanya berdiri. Stellar hanya berdiri agar dia cepat melakukan sesuatu jika Lacus membutuhkan sesuatu. Seperti apa yang dikatakan majikanya, dia harus melayani Lacus jika 'tamu' istimewanya itu membutuhkan sesuatu.

"Ano… Stellar-san, kenapa tidak duduk?", tanya Lacus heran.

"Tidak apa-apa, Lacus-sama. Aku bertugas hari ini untuk memenuhi semua kebutuhanmu", jawabnya singkat.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau duduk di sini dan berbincang-bincang denganku?", tanya Lacus ramah.

Karena perintah Lacus adalah permintaan dari tamu Nona Cagalli tersayangnya , maka dia menerima perintah tersebut.

"Anu… bisakah aku bertanya pada Stellar-san?", tanya Lacus ragu. Dia tidak yakin akan menanyakan ini kepada maid yang baru saja memperkosanya itu.

"Ya?", tanyanya memancing pertanyaan Lacus.

"Ah, tidak usah-tidak apa-apa", Lacus menarik kembali kata-katanya. Dia tidak ingin menyinggung Stellar dengan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Ada apa, Lacus-sama? Tanyakanlah padaku apapun. Selagi aku bisa menjawab pertanyaan Lacus-sama aku akan menjawabnya", senyum Stellar.

"Tadi.. sewaktu Stellar-san melakukan itu padaku… Stellar-san bilang kalau aku merebut Cagalli-sama darimu.. mungkin aku bisa mengerti maksudnya?", tanya Lacus berusaha tidak menyinggung perasaan Stellar.

Stellar mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Lacus masih bisa sadar dan mengingat apa saja yang dia ucapkan saat menyetubuhi wanita bayaran milik Cagalli dengan membabi buta tersebut. Tidak punya pilihan lain, dia harus menjawab pertanyaan Lacus.

"Sebelumnya mohon maafkan aku karena sudah berbuat tidak sopan kepada Lacus-sama tadi. Aku melakukanya karena aku cemburu pada Lacus-sama", jawabnya jujur dan yakin.

"Eh?", pekik Lacus.

"Ya… aku sangat cemburu. Karena selama ini sudah bertahun-tahun… aku yang selalu menjadi pemuas dari Cagalli-sama. Jadi… melihat Lacus-sama yang tiba-tiba datang dan dapat memuaskan nafsu birahi Cagalli-sama membuat aku cemburu", tunduknya.

"M..maaf aku tidak tahu…", Lacus mengerti sekarang kenapa Stellar tadi mengatakan hal tersebut padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu wajar bukan? Kau adalah wanita pilihan dari Cagalli-sama. Cagalli-sama memiliki hak untuk itu menikmati tubuhmu", senyumnya kecut.

"Stellar-san…", Lacus membaca bahwa maid tersebut memiliki perasaan cinta kepada Cagalli.

"Aku… aku sangat mencintai wanita itu… Cagalli-sama", matanya tertuju ke telapak tanganya yang terkumpul diatas pangkuanya. Iris safir Lacus memperhatikan betapa besarnya perasaan Stellar kepada Cagalli

.

.

.

Pukul lima sore, mobil Cagalli sudah terparkir di halaman rumahnya. Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin menikmati service dari wanita bayaran yang sudah mencuri hatinya tersebut. Sesampainya di depan pintu rumahnya, Cagalli langsung membuka pintu.

"Aku pulang!", serunya bersemangat.

"Selamat datang, Cagalli-sama", Stellar menyambut kedatangan nona berambut pirang tersebut.

"Dimana Lacus?", tanyanya.

"Lacus-sama berada di kamar Cagalli-sama menanti anda", jawabnya sambil menunduk hormat.

Tidak membuang waktu, Cagalli langsung ke kamarnya. Dia tidak tahan lagi ingin cepat mencicipi kewanitaan milik Lacus yang membuatnya tergila-gila. Dia berlari ke tangga kamar diikuti oleh Stellar di belakangnya. Sampai di depan kamar, terlihatlah Lacus yang hanya mengenakan apron maid tanpa mengenakan dalaman apapun menyambut Cagalli.

"Selamat datang, Cagalli-sama", tunduk Lacus hormat kepada wanita yang sudah dua kali menyewa jasanya.

"L…Lacus…!", iris amber Cagalli terbelalak melihat penampilan Lacus dengan apron maid tersebut. "K..kau apa yang kau lakukan dengan seragam itu?", detak jantung Cagalli jadi berdetak cepat.

"Cagalli-sama, saya Lacus Clyne siap untuk melayani anda", senyumnya.

"Bagus sekali, Lacus", puji Cagalli menghampiri wanita tersebut. Dia bisa menikmati lekuk indah tubuh Lacus yang hanya berbalut apron tipis.

"Cagalli-sama, maafkan saya lancang. Tapi… apa boleh saya membuat satu permintaan?", tanya Lacus sopan.

"Apapun untukmu, Lacus", cium Cagalli ke pipi Lacus.

"Bisakah kita melakukan threesome bersama dengan Stellar-san?", dia mengajukan permintaanya.

Cagalli menolehi Stellar yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum tanda setuju untuk melakukan threesome bersama dengan maid nya yang paling setia itu. Kali ini Cagalli tengah duduk di samping ranjang king sizenya menikmati service dari kedua maidnya yang bekerja untuk memuaskanya.

Stellar dan Lacus saling menjilati dildo strap-on Cagalli yang belakangan ini tidak pernah dia lepas. Dia sebenarnya berpikiran akan melakukan operasi alat kelamin. Mengganti vagina miliknya dengan penis laki-laki. Kakaknya yang merupakan spesialis kulit dan kelamin pasti akan dengan mudah mengabulkan permintaanya yang sedari dulu ingin menjadi seorang shemale. Wanita yang memiliki pens. Tapi untuk sementara dia harus menepis keinginan itu karena cukup menurutnya memiliki dildo strap-on untuk memenuhi hasrat seksualnya saat ini.

Dengan telaten Lacus menjiilati batang penis, dan Stellar menjilati lubang saluran kemih dildo milik Cagalli. Membuat Cagalli serasa melayang menikmati sensasi lidah profesional seorang Lacus Clyne, si wanita penjaja cinta yang tentunya sudah berpengalaman dengan berbagai macam bentuk penis lelaki. Begitu pula jilatan-jilatan liar Stellar yang mendobrak nafsunya. Sesekali keduanya saling berciuman sekaligus mengulum bagian kepala penis yang sudah membengkak tersebut. Cagalli mendekatkan kepala keduanya dan memaksa mereka untuk berciuman. Stellar merasa sangat bahagia bisa berbagi kenikmatan dengan Lacus yang begitu baik hati dan mengerti akan perasaanya pada Cagalli.

"Kalian berdua memang hebat", Cagalli melontarkan pujian ke kedua maidnya ditengah nafasnya memburu.

Stellar sedang asyik mengulum kantong zakar dildo tersebut, dan Lacus mengocok batang kemaluan itu perlahan. Maid Cagalli itu melihat lubang anus milik nona nya sedang berkedut. Maka dia pun menjilati bagian anus dari Cagalli dengan lahap.

"O..oh… Stellar", kenikmatanya sekarang berganda. Setelah Lacus memuaskan penisnya, sekarang Stellar sedang memainkan anusnya.

"Apakah anda menikmatinya, Cagalli-sama?", tanya Stellar. Dia tahu kalau titik lemah Cagalli selain berada di penis buatan itu, juga terletak di anusnya.

"Y..ya", dia memejamkan matanya menikmati lidah Lacus dan Stellar.

"Bagaimana dengan ini, Cagalli-sama?", Lacus memasukkan seluruh penis Cagalli ke tenggorokanya.

Cagalli tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi saat ujung dari kepala penisnya itu menyentuh kerongkongan Lacus yang paling dalam. Secara reflek Cagalli langsung membenamkan kepala Lacus, dan memaju mundurkan penisnya, dan Stellar sudah berani memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam anus Cagalli. Walaupun kesusahan bernafas demi Cagalli, dia tetap membiarkan wanita yang sudah membayar mahal dirinya untuk tetap membuka mulutnya sebagai ganti vaginanya untuk dipuaskan. Stellar sangat menikmati anus Cagalli sekali-kali dia mengeluar masukkan lidahnya ke anus Cagalli.

"Ohh.. God! Ah, ah! Aku… aku ingin keluar!", Cagalli sudah tidak dapat menahan ledakan birahi yang sudah dia tahan dari tadi. Dia semakin liar begitu pula Lacus dan Stellar yang semakin membabi buta membuat Cagalli ketagihan. Sampai akhirnya sperma buatan keluar dari penis buatanya ke arah wajah Lacus dan Stellar.

CROOT!

Semua cairan kental putih itu menyemprot ke wajah kedua maid nya yang telah mengantarkanya ke klimaks yang dahsyat. Lacus dan Stellar mengaga dan menanti sperma Cagalli lagi untuk bisa mereka minum. Tubuh si diva itu langsung terkulai lemas. Stellar melihat ada sisa cairan sperma Cagalli di wajah Lacus, begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka lalu saling berciuman dan saling menjilati satu sama lain. Mereka saling jilat sampai cairan itu habis. Setelah itu mereka berbagi ciuman panas dan saling bertukar saliva. Melihat Cagalli yang terbaring di ranjang, keduanya pun bergeliyat ke arah ranjang di mana Cagalli terbaring.

Melihat kedua maid cantiknya berada di kedua sisinya, wanita itu tersenyum puas.

"Cagalli-sama… ", Stellar mengecup leher Cagalli yang sudah penuh keringat akibat serangan-serangan melelahkan tadi.

"Cagalli-sama anda lelah?", tanya Lacus lembut sambil membelai wajah Cagalli.

"Tidak selama itu kalian berdua bisa memuaskanku", didekatkanya wajahnya kepada Lacus dan mereka saling berpagut lidah. Stellar pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Cagalli. Mereka bercumbu dengan panasnya. Lacus tersenyum bisa menolong Stellar jauh dari kecemburanya.

"Pasti… kami akan memuaskan Cagalli-sama", jawab Stellar. "Aku dan Lacus-sama… kami berdua akan menjadi budak untuk Cagalli-sama… atas nama cinta"

.

.

.

**To Be Countinued**


	7. Chapter 7

**FANFICT : GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY**

**CAST : LACUS CLYNE, CAGALLI Y.A, STELLAR LOUSSIER, AND MANY OTHER CHARAS. MOSTLY LACUS CLYNE CENTRIC**

**WARN CONTAIN : OOC, YURI, YAOI, BISEXUAL, BDSM, HARD LEMON!**

**FOR 18+ ONLY**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**I DON'T OWN GSD AND ALL CHARACTER**

**THANKS FOR ALL REVIEWER &amp; SILENT READER :))**

**PLEASE ENJOY, AND THANK YOU :)**

* * *

Chapter 6 : New Pet?

.

.

.

Setelah melakukan foreplay bersama dengan Stellar dan Lacus, kini kedua maid yang sudah bercucuran keringat itu menikmati bibir satu sama lain. Tubuh Stellar meliuk-liuk di atas tubuh Cagalli yang kini terbaring di kasur. Dia menikmati setiap tusukan-tusukan benda tumpul milik Cagalli masuk ke anusnya berkali-kali. Begitu pula dengan Lacus yang kini di tengah dilanda rasa nikmat luar biasa karena lidah Cagalli tengah menjilati klitorisnya yang sudah membengkak. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali dia mencapai orgasme.

"C…Cagalli-sama! Aku keluar! Hhngghh!", cairan cinta Lacus diteguk oleh Cagalli tanpa tersisa.

"Cagalli-sama, ah, ah!", hentakan-hentakan tubuh Stellar semakin kuat. Anusnya pun semakin kuat mencengkram penis Cagalli. "Cagalli-sama!", gadis berambut blonde itu terjatuh di atas tubuh Nona-nya karena kelelahan setelah mencapai orgasme.

"Berdiri, Stellar. Sekarang, kini giliran Lacus", senyum wanita dengan iris amber itu. Menuruti perintah dari Cagalli, Stellar menuntun badan Lacus yang sudah lemas ke atas tubuh Cagalli. Lacus sudah tidak dapat berbuat banyak karena sangat kelelahan. Sebelumnya Stellar sudah memperkosanya, kini keduanya menginginkan kenikmatan tubuhnya.

"Cagalli-sama…", Lacus tak mampu lagi mengangkat wajahnya ke Cagalli. Dia hanya menyandarkan kepalanya di antara kedua belah dada Cagalli.

"Hanya begini saja kau sudah lelah Lacus?", Cagalli mengangkat wajah Lacus, dan memaksanya untuk menerima ciuman yang panas darinya. Stellar yang dibelakang membuka kaki Lacus, dia masih melihat ada sisa-sisa air mani Lacus. Sebentar, dia menjilati sisa-sisanya. "Stellar, masukkan penisku", perintah Cagalli setelah mencium Lacus.

"Baik", dengan perlahan Stellar memasukkan penis Cagalli ke dalam vagina Lacus yang memerah.

Merasakan sesuatu masuk ke dalam vaginanya, Lacus tersentak bangkit. Lacus menahan sensasi dahsaytnya penis Cagalli memasuki liang pernakanya. Perlahan-lahan sampai semuanya masuk ke dalam.

"Kh..", Lacus mengerang.

"Stellar, masukkan penismu ke dalam anus pelacur ini", perintah Cagalli dengan suara licik.

"Baik", diangguknya kepalanya. Ini merupakan kesempatanya. Merasakan lagi legitnya anus milik Lacus yang baru saja dia nikmati saat Cagalli tidak ada tadi. Dijilatinya lubang anus Lacus untuk memastikanya basah. Lalu dia memasukkan kepala penis strap-on miliknya perlahan.

"Gyaa!", jerit Lacus. Dia merasakan perih saat kepala penis itu masuk ke dalam anusnya. Walaupun belum seluruhnya masuk, tapi ini baru pertama kalinya dia mendapatkan dua penetrasi sekaligus. "Ah, ahh!", jari-jari Lacus mencengkram kuat seprai yang berada di ranjang Cagalli.

Lalu Stellar menghentakkan penisnya sekaligus ke dalam anus Lacus, sehingga seluruh batang penis tersebut masuk seluruhnya. Tanpa diperhatikan oleh Cagalli, wajah Stellar mulai berubah seakan Lacus adalah budak miliknya.

"Ti..tidak… Cagalli-sama… Stellar-san… tolong sakit… hentikan…", mohonya sambil menitikkan air matanya.

"Kau yang meminta threesome 'kan? Maka sudah kukabulkan permintaanmu", Cagalli menghujamkan penisnya ke dalam vagina Lacus.

"Ah!", Lacus merasakan kini dua penis itu saling beradu dalam dia merasa penis keduanya bersama-sama saling bergesekan satu sama lain tanpa adanya jarak pemisah.

Setelah beberapa saat baik vagina dan juga anus Lacus saat ini sedang dimanjakan dengan nikmatnya tusukan-tusukan penis Cagalli dan juga yang awalnya Lacus merintih kesakitan saat ini berubah menjadi rintihan-rintihan nikmat.

"Oh.. Cagalli-sama, Stellar-san ahh hnggh, lebih dalam", pintanya sambil menghentak-hentakan pinggangnya ke penis Cagalli dan Stellar

"Kau pelacur yang suka berbohong ya?", Cagalli memaju mundurkan penisnya ke dalam vagina Lacus berulang-ulang dengan keras.

"Ya, Cagalli-sama! Saya pelacur yang suka berbohong!", Lacus sudah tidak memperdulikan apa yang dia katakan untuk merendahkan dirinya di depan orang lain. "Mohon hukum saya!"

"Hmm? Kau ingin aku menghukumu?", tanya Cagalli menarik-narik putting susu Lacus dengan kuat.

"Ohh Cagalli-sama!", kenikmatan mulai bertambah saat tangan wanita berambut blonde itu mempermainkan putingnya.

"Hukum dia Stellar", perintah Cagalli. Stellarpun tersenyum. Dia mengerti apa yang diperintahkan Mistress tersayangnya. Stellar pun mencabut penisnya dan meninggalkan lubang anus Lacus terbuka lebar.

"K..kenapa? Stellar-san… penismu… masukkan lagi…", Lacus terdengar depresi saat tahu penis Stellar tidak lagi menyesakki lubang anusnya. Lacus juga mulai berhenti bergerak ke arah penis Cagalli. Dia membiarkan penis Cagalli itu menancap di vaginanya.

"Kau bilang ingin dihukum bukan? Ini hukumanmu. Kau tidak bisa orgasme bukan?", Cagalli mulai menggodai Lacus lagi.

"Jangan lakukan Cagalli-sama… aku ingin… aku ingin orgasme… ohh ohh…", Lacus yang putus asa tetap menggoyang-goyangkan penis Cagalli di dalam vaginanya walaupun dia sudah benar-benar lelah karena hampir dua jam dia harus memenuhi hasrat seks dari Cagalli dan juga Stellar. Terbukti dengan badanya sudah benar-benar basah akibat peluhnya.

"Pengakuan jujur eh?", sindir Cagalli. Si rambut blonde yang berada di bawah itu memasukkan lagi penisnya ke dalam vagina Lacus, langsung bersamaan dengan penis Stellar.

GYAAAAAA!

Jeritan Lacus melengking saat kedua benda tumpul itu masuk bersamaan dalam vaginanya. Rasanya dia ingin pingsan tahu lubang peranakanya langsung dibobol oleh dua penis secara bersamaan. Lacus langsung terkulai tidak berdaya menahan dua penis di dalam vaginanya.

"Cagalli-sama… kau akan merobek vaginaku…", Lacus mengalirkan air matanya.

Tidak memperdulikan Lacus, keduanya malah asyik memaju mundurkan penis mereka. Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Lacus merasakan dua penis mengaduk-aduk vaginanya secara bersamaan berebut untuk menyentuh g-spot miliknya. Cagalli dan Stellar merasa mendapatkan kenikmatan tambahan karena penis mereka bergesekan satu sama lain. Untungnya vagina Lacus sudah benar-benar basah, itu memudahkan kedua wanita itu menghujam-hujamkan penisnya ke dalam rahim Lacus.

.

.

.

Pukul 05.45pm kegiatan Kira yang berada di rumah sakit sudah selesai. Dia telah menyelesaikan pasien terakhirnya. Walaupun ini bukan yang terakhir, dia masih ada pasien lagi yang harus dia temui. Pasien misterius yang memiliki janji VVIP tentang dokter ahli kulit dan kelamin itu sedang berjalan di lorong koridor rumah sakit.

"Wah! Itu bukanya Athrun Zala!"

"Benarkah?!"

"Wahh! Dia ganteng sekali ya!"

Walaupun sudah memakai kaca mata hitam, mengenakan topi untuk menutupi rambut navy khasnya pesona ketampanan dari model sahabat karib dari Cagalli itu tidak bisa ditutupi. Dia hanya diam tidak berbicara apa-apa dan hanya mendengarkan pujian-pujian tersebut. Sesampainya di depan ruang kerja kekasihnya,Athrun langsung masuk ke dalam. Melihat tamu VVIP nya raut wajah Kira memancarkan kebahagiaan.

"Athrun sayang!", sambut Kira sambil memeluk kekasihnya itu.

"Hmm…", senyum Athrun sambil melepaskan topi dan kacamata yang sedari tadi dia gunakan.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga", kata lelaki bersurai coklat itu mencumbu bibir Athrun.

Setelah Kira mengunci ruang kerjanya, kini dia beralih pada Athrun. Athrun sedang duduk di tepi ranjang pasien menunggu pacar gay nya itu untuk melayani hasratnya hari ini. Walaupun sebenarnya Kira lah yang tadi mengirim pesan singkat agar Athrun bisa datang ke kantornya untuk melakukan hubungan intim.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa Kira? Melakukanya di sini?", tanya Athrun pada Kira yang saat ini sedang asyik menghisap-hisap kemaluanya.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang. Aku ingin sekali bisa melakukanya di sini. Melakukanya di depan semua orang, yah… walaupun sekarang hanya ada kita berdua saja sih", senyumnya. Dia melanjutkan lagi menjilati penis Athrun yang sudah mulai menegang. Dikulumnya kejantanan Athrun dengan nikmat. Si iris zamrud itu hanya bisa mendesis nikmat saat Kira dengan manja memaminkan lidahnya disekitaran ujung kepala penisnya.

"Shh… Kira…", kuku-kuku kokoh Athrun mencengkram kasur pasien yang biasa Kira gunakan untuk memeriksa pasien-pasienya.

"MMhh… mhh", Kira mulai mengeluar masukkan penis itu kedalam mulutnya perlahan. Setelah itu Kira menghisapnya.

"Ghh…!", lelaki itu merasakan penisnya seperti disedot oleh vacum cleaner. Sedotan itu sangat kuat sampai-sampai rasanya kulitnya terikut.

Kira mulai lagi memasukkan sampai ujung penis itu menyentuh tenggorokanya. Tidak tahan akan orgasme, Athrun langsung menembakkan cairan putih kentalnya di dalam mulut Kira. Dengan lahap Kira menelan sperma tersebut. Memastikan tidak ada seikitpun yang masih tersisa di penis Athrun yang masih tegang.

"Athrun, aku mencintaimu", Kira mencumbu bibir Athrun dengan ganasnya memasukkan lidahnya dan Athrun pun menyambutnya dengan menggigit lidah yang saat ini tengah beradu dengan mulutnya.

"Aku juga sayang…", Athrun merebahkan Kira di kasur yang beralaskan seprai putih ala rumah sakit tersebut.

"Ayo kemarilah sayang, jadilah satu denganku… kita berdua…", tangan Kira berusaha merengkuh Athrun yang saat ini berada di hadapanya. Di arahkan penisnya yang masih panas itu ke dalam anus Kira yang sudah siap.

Kejantanan Athrun yang keras itu memasuki liang anus Kira tanpa kendala yang berarti. Karena sebelumnya Athrun telah merangsangnya dengan memasukkan jari-jarinya di dalam sana. Lelaki dengan rambut biru navy itu menghujam-hujamkan kejantananya ke dalam anus Kira dengan keras. Sehingga Kira dibuat terengah-engah.

"Ath… Athrun! Ah.. ah!", rintih Kira sambil memeluk tubuh sang kekasih yang berisi tersebut.

"Bodoh, jangan merintih seperti itu", Athrun memaksa berciuman dengan Kira yang sedang berada di bawahnya. Dia melakukan itu agar rintihan itu tak terdengar oleh orang lain.

"M..Mh!", Kira menerima ciuman panas dari Athrun. Bahkan dia menelan saliva yang berada di mulut model hot tersebut.

Lalu Athrun teringat akan sex slave yang kemarin dia sewa untuk pesta seks bersama dengan Cagalli dan kekasihnya. Athrun lalu menggendong Kira masih dalam keadaan penisnya di dalam anus lelaki yang selama ini menjadi pemuas nafsu liarnya. Tidak perduli akan dibawa kemana, dan untuk apa, Kira hanya memperdulikan bahwa di dalam liang kenikmatanya masih ada kejantanan Athrun yang menggagahinya. Sampai Athrun membawa Kira ke depan jendela yang tirainya terbuka.

"A..Athrun, apa yang kau lakukan?", Kira panik. Saat Athrun menempelkan badannya ke jendela kantornya. Di bawah sana terlihat banyak orang berlalu lalang. Kebetulan kantor yang saat ini dia tempati berada di lantai lima rumah sakit itu.

"Aku ingin mereka tahu bahwa pacarku ini adalah gay", kata Athrun menusuk anus Kira dari belakang.

"Gh!", tubuh Kira semakin menempel kejendela, sehingga puting nya menempel ke jendela yang dingin tersebut. "Athrun.. tidak..", keluh Kira disela-sela kenikmatan Athrun yang semakin liar. "O..orang-orang akan melihatku…ah ahh.."

"Kenapa? Kau bukanya kau ingin orang-orang tahu kau adalah pacarku?", kata Athrun sambil memilin-milin puting Kira.

"Ta..tapi! Nanti kau akan…", belum selesai Kira berbicara, AThrun mengangkat tubuh Kira dan sengaja mengangkangkan kedua belah kaki Kira dan memasukkan lagi penisnya ke lubang anus Kira yang sudah tidak bisa tertutup lagi.

"Baiklah kalau kau malu", senyum licik Athrun membawa Kira ke dalam toilet. Di sana lagi-lagi Athrun menghajar titik lemah Kira di depan cermin. "Lihat wajahmu yang seperti pelacur Kira", tunuj Athrun ke wajah lelaki berambut coklat yang sudah pasrah dengan Athrun. Wajahnya memerah panas.

"Tidak Athrun.. jangan katakan aku begitu", sejujurnya Kira senang diperlakukan kasar seperti itu oleh pacarnya. Karena begitu terangsang bahkan anus Kira dengan kuatnya memijat penis Athrun.

"Kenapa tidak? Kau memang pelacurku bukan? Atau kau bukan?", Athrun merasakan sensasi luar biasa saat anus Kira menjepit-jepit kejantananya.

"Hnn…!", Kira merasakan penis Athrun berkali-kali menyentuh g-spot anusnya. Sangking terangsangnya penis Kira pun mulai berdiri tegak. "Ah.. ah! Athrun! Athrun!"

"Lihat, betapa nakalnya pelacurku ini, bahkan saat aku memakinya pun dia terangsang", Athrun kuat-kuat menyodoki anus pelacurnya tersebut.

Kira melihat bayanganya sendiri dicermin. Dia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa dia benar-benar terangsang begitu Athrun memaki-makinya. Dia memang seperti pelacur, namun dia bahagia jika dia menjadi pelacur untuk Athrun Zala seorang. "Ya… aku pelacurmu Athrun! Aku pelacurmu!"

"Benarkah?", tanya Athrun yang sudah hampir mencapai puncak kenikmatanya. Dia melihat dirinya dan kekasihnya yang sudah pasrah denganya. Dia sama sekali tidak melihat wajah Kira yang seperti biasa di sana, tapi wajah Kira yang sudah bercucuran peluh, rona merah, wajah nakal itu membuatnya benar-benar membuatnya jatuh cinta.

"Oh yes! AH! AH! AH! Athrun! Keluarkan semua spermamu ke anusku! Aku pelacurmu Athrun! Buat aku hamil! Lakukan apapun Athrun! AH! AH! AH! Athrun, Athrun aku akan keluar!", Kira tak sanggup lagi menahan ejakulasinya.

"Aku juga Kira! Aku keluar!", dengan cepat Athrun mengeluar masukkan penisnya sampai sperma itu dimuntahkanya di dalam anus Kira. Kira juga menyemprotkan spermanya ke arah cermin. Alhasil cermin yang berada di toiletnya itu pun kotor oleh cairan putih dan lengket tersebut.

.

.

.  
Di kediaman Cagalli, wanita yang mengidap kelainan seks tersebut masih berusaha membuat Lacus orgasme. Memang Lacus sudah hampir tidak sadarkan diri karena hampir sepuluh kali wanita pekerja seks itu dia buat orgasme hebat bersama dengan maid nya. Tugas Stellar adalah menampar bokong Lacus berkali-kali saat wanita dengan surai merah muda itu akan pingsan. Dia sangat menikmati permainan ini.

"Ca..Cagalli-sama.. oh.. ampun… aku sudah tidak tahan…", nafas Lacus terputus-putus.

"Kau yang memintaku untuk membuatmu orgasme bukan? Kenapa kau ingin berenti?", Cagalli semakin mengehntak-hentakkan penisnya di dalam vagina Lacus. Sejujurnya dia sudah dari tadi menahan orgasme. Namun dia menahanya karena dia yakin dengan menahan orgasme bisa membuatnya semakin berada dipuncak kenikmatanya nanti.

"Gh! Ah, ah, ah! ", Lacus tersungkur diatas tubuh Cagalli.

"Ca…Cagalli-sama", Stellar masih berlanjut memaju mundurkan penisnya dengan nikmat saat bergesekan dengan penis Cagalli. "Ohh… ", gerakan Stellar semakin cepat membuat Cagalli juga semakin menggeliat hebat akan orgasme.

"Stellar, ayo kita buat pelacur ini hamil dengan sperma kita!", Cagalli mengikuti ritme Stellar. Gesekan-gesekan, dan juga jepitan-jepitan vagina Lacus terasa nikmat lebih dua kali lipat.

"Ba..baik Cagalli-sama! Rasakan ini, rasakan ini!", Stellar memukul-mukul bokong Lacus dengan tanganya gemas.

"Dasar pelacur! Kau memang tempat sampah! Ya, vaginamu itu tempat sampah spermaku, kau mengerti?! Aku membayar tempat sampah hanya untuk membuang spermaku?! Memang aku orang kaya yang bisa menyewa tempat sampah hanya untuk mengeluarkan spermaku! Kau harus menerimanya pelacur! Aku keluar!", rancau Cagalli sampai puncak klimaksnya, sperma buatan Cagalli dan juga Stellar menyemburkan lava putih panas dalam perut Lacus.

" Cagalli-sama saya keluar!", tahan Stellar.

"Argh! Gyaa!", Lacus bisa merasakan betapa panas dan penuhnya rahimnya akibat dua sperma dan juga penis yang masih berada di dalam vaginanya tersebut. Bercampur juga dengan cairan cintanya yang berlimpah ruah. Bahkan rahim Lacus tak mampu untuk menampung sperma kedua orang tersebut, sehingga mengalir sampai keluar vaginanya.

.

.

.

**To Be Countinued**


End file.
